


Heavenly Bodies

by Dantesfreezer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Anidala, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), BAMF Padmé Amidala, Darth Vader Redemption, F/M, Handmaidens, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Psychological Trauma, Rebellion, Romance, Slow Burn, Suitless Vader, Tragedy, Trauma, Vaderdala - Freeform, Vaderkin, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantesfreezer/pseuds/Dantesfreezer
Summary: In a Galaxy far, far away, Anakin Skywalker was rejected by the Jedi order. Senator Palpatine took in the young Skywalker as an apprentice. Years later, the Empire has come to fruition under now Emperor Palpatine and his right-hand Darth Vader, destroyer of the Jedi. As Senator Amidala of Naboo returns to the Imperial Center for a crucial vote, her world is flipped upside down as violence storms through the senate. Suitless Vader. AU. Set around AOTC.





	1. The Empire

**Author's Note:**

> This story will begin around the same events in 'Attack of the Clones'. From there we will explore the galaxy as the Empire holds an iron-clad grip over the senate. It is not common information as to who Darth Vader truly is, and the Empire rose while Padmé was still queen. Any quotes, phrases, or scenes recognized belong to George Lucas and are derived directly from the movies. After, we will branch off from there.

Heavenly Bodies

Chapter One:

The Empire

**There is unrest in the Imperial Senate.**

**Several hundred solar systems are experiencing**

**A surge in slavery and refugee migration.**

**This refugee movement has made it difficult**

**For the Emperor and Senate to keep**

**Peace and order in the galaxy**

**As the systems call for action.**

**Senator** **Padmé** **Amidala, the former**

**Queen of Naboo, is returning to**

**Coruscant to vote on the critical issue of**

**Increasing refugee camps and anti-slavery laws**

**Throughout** **much** **of the galaxy.**

_Over Coruscant_

“Senator, we’re making our final approach into Coruscant.”

“Very good, Lieutenant.” A firm, but kind voice replies.

The sleek, chrome plated starship of the Naboo delegation cruises down through the atmosphere of the dense city-planet as they near the landing platform. The bright light of dawn glints over the silver wings of the cruiser as it proceeds to the landing platform, the escort of yellow starfighters making their way onto the smaller platforms around the ship. 

Below, an awaiting group of dignitaries are set to welcome Senator Amidala back to the Imperial Center. As the escort pilots make their way to the front of the ship, the ramp of the royal cruises begins to lower. One of the pilots removes his helmet, revealing himself as the head of the senator’s security detail, Captain Typho. An astromech droid, R2-D2, follows closely behind the pilots.

“We made it,” begins Typho, face an expression of relief as he witnesses the safe landing of the starship. “I guess I was wrong, there was no danger after all.”

The ramp fully lowered, Senator Amidala, surrounded by a lone handmaiden and a few security troopers, begins to make her descent down to the platform. As they approach the landing a sudden blast fires through the entirety of the ship, as the guards and senator are blown from the ramp. The air turns thick as a cloud of smoke and fire quickly covers the surrounding area, and chaos ensues.

“Cordé!” A feminine shriek cuts through the mayhem. One of the escort pilots runs through the devastation and debris on the platform, followed closely by Captain Typho, now on full alert. The pilot shoves her helmet off as she crouches next to the body of the presumed Senator. 

“I...I’m sorry mi’lady...I’m not-” Cordé, revealed to be in disguise, manages to choke out a few words as the platform is evacuated. Overhead, the noise of klaxons blaring begins to resonate through the area.

“No, no, no!” The young pilot clings to Cordé as the sound of stormtroopers and emergency services near their platform. Around them, several wounded bodies lay around the chunks of burning metal.

“Mi’lady, please, you are still in danger here,” Captain Typho says to the pilot, eyes darting around the intimidating inferno in urgency.

“I shouldn’t have come back....” The young woman looks around the devastating scene around them, shaking her head in disbelief.

“This vote is very important mi’lady, you’re here to do your duty,” Typho begins, as he tries to usher her away from the scene. “...as Cordé did hers.” He gently grabs her by the elbow and helps her stand. “Please mi’lady, we must hurry!” Typho’s tone hints at panic as he attempts to persuade here to leave.

“Cordé...Stars, I’m so sorry,” The woman whispers under her breath as she allows herself to be escorted off the platform by the security captain.

Once in their speeder, they begin making their way to 500 Republica, far from the crime scene behind. Her head reels as she processes the explosion, ears still ringing from the obnoxious blast of metal and shrapnel. Just a few hours ago their entourage had boarded the royal cruiser, coordinates set to the Imperial Center. Surrounded by her close guard, she wonders if the loss was truly worth the trip to galaxy’s capital. 

“Senator,” A voice rings out, as the young woman whips her head up to the Captain. “We have arrived.” And before she knows it, they’re landing the speeder at 500 Republica, and she’s forced to pick up her diplomatic visage as the real senator from Naboo, despite the glaring loss of her loyal handmaiden and guard.

_500 Republica_

“Mi’lady!” Senator Amidala is shaken out of her desolate thoughts as another of her handmaidens sweeps her into a tight embrace. “Oh, I’m so relieved that you’re safe!” Dormé weeps out into the senator’s shoulder. They finish embracing as Dormé grabs onto her shoulders and stands at arms’ length, taking in her lady’s visage. 

“I’m so terribly upset to hear the news about Cordé...I was so frightened for you all!” Dormé cries as Amidala begins to soothe her handmaiden. 

“Thank you, Dormé,” She begins as they enter her apartments, still shaken by the tragic turn of events. “I’ll admit, I was incredibly shocked by how quickly things went downhill...” Inside the cream and gold arches of the foyer, she turns to face Captain Typho as he briefs the guards and remaining handmaidens. Their instructions are to do a sweep of the apartment floors and remain on high alert.

“Captain, I want to be positive our commute to the Senate Building will be safe before we depart,” Senator Amidala instructs. Typho bows to his charge as he responds. “Do not fret, mi’lady, we will work closely with the city troopers to insure another incident like the one on the platform does not occur. I’ll have an officer on every floor. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to speak to Emergency Services about the explosion. Mi’lady,” He parts with them as he makes his way to the command center in the lower floor.

As two of the handmaidens, Dormé and Moteé, lead the senator upstairs, the rest of the handmaidens quickly file into the security office with the rest of the guard. The two handmaidens quietly begin their tedious work on the young senator, preparing her for the coming hours at the senate. As they begin taming her hair for the elegant updo, she slips back into her sorrowful thoughts.

“ _Who could have possibly planned this attack? Maybe....maybe I should not have returned for this vote. It’s just so important, how could I have avoided this? There’s no way I could have missed this. Especially not when_ _papá_ _is so divested in the refugee movement...”_

Senator Padmé Amidala was only 24 standard years old, but she had already acquired many years of experience in the political battleground. Her two terms as Queen of Naboo had flown by before her very eyes, a thundering success to the people of the planet. They had witnessed the death of the Old Republic, and the rise of the new era of the Galactic Empire. The agony of war from the Trade Federation Crisis, and the flourishing productivity of peacetime. Her reign had truly hailed bright beginnings for her people, despite the hiccup of the new Emperor’s regime. Despite having been asked to stay as queen and have the constitution amended, Padmé Amidala understood what a government should and shouldn’t be.

She was nothing if not a fierce supporter of democracy, holding no wishes to stay in a seat of power for an undetermined amount of time. This new era in the galaxy had brought forth many fears of hers to mind, and made her mistrust the process of the senate, as well as the man she originally regarded as a fair and honest mentor in Palpatine. As the white-clad stormtroopers took across the star systems in a show of unity for this new ‘ _Empire’,_ she began to doubt the new government’s political ideas and the iron grip the new Emperor had achieved over the galaxy.

Not only had the Imperial-Class Star Destroyers taken to major areas of the Galactic Empire, but with them came new territorial Governers and Navy commanders that were oft more feared than respected. Padmé recalled the historical destruction of the Jedi, who she had trusted and Palpatine distrusted; the beginnings of a galaxy-wide purge no one had yet forgotten. The devastating realization that the long-standing peacekeepers had been utterly wiped from history by that dark cloud of a terror,  _Darth Vader_ , as the Imperial Offices had released, was the moment she realized all hell had run loose. 

Therefore, Senator Amidala had been truly relieved when her term as queen had come to an end. The passing of the crown to her successor, Jamillia, was a truly spirited affair. That is, until the newly installed Queen Jamillia had requested her presence at the Royal Palace in Theed, the planet’s capital and the seat of the throne. A request which was, while not uncommon, had contained ulterior motives for Amidala.

“ _As my predecessor, please understand that I hold only the utmost respect and admiration for you,_ _mi’lady_ _-”_ _Jamillia_ _began as they walked through the palace gardens. “And know that I appreciate every ounce of wisdom you have shared with me since my coronation and the beginning of my term.” The Queen kept her diplomatic façade in place as she commenced her request. “Which is why I have asked you here today. I am requesting for you to take on the role as_ _Naboo’s representative in the Imperial_ _Senate, and_ _continue_ _your_ _dedication to public service_ _. I understand the arduous task this is and yet I know that you are well able to take on this responsibility. Please, consider my offer...and return when you are decided.”_

_Imperial_ _Executive Offices_

“Your Excellency, welcome,” an Imperial aide comes forth into the executive building lobby to greet the Naboo representatives. “His Majesty, the Emperor, has requested your presence in his office prior to today’s senate hearing.” The aide begins to escort the entourage to the executive wing of the building as Padmé remembers to keep the surprised feeling off her face. A meeting with the emperor was not what she expected as soon as she arrived to Coruscant. Behind her, Dormé and Captain Typho share a look of apprehension at the request. As the group reaches the entrance to the emperor’s wing, two blood-red clad Imperial Guards motion for them to wait as another aide informs the emperor of their arrival. 

“The Emperor will see you in a moment. Good day, Senator. Representatives.” The first aide, a man in his late twenties by the looks of it, bows his head to the group before he departs. Padmé watches as he makes his way back to the outer halls of the building before turning back to the entrance. 

The crimson guards move away from the door and they’re ushered in by another of the emperor’s aides. Moving through the bright red and gold corridors, she starts to feel slightly disconcerted about the impromptu meeting with Palpatine. Once a trusted political figure, his demeanor had all but changed after his abrupt takeover of the Old Republic. While still putting on a kind and honest façade to the galaxy, Padmé knew better than to be so blindly trusting of the older politician again.

“Senator Amidala! How pleasant it is to see you here safe,” Emperor Palpatine’s voice carries through the interior of large office as the delegation enters. Padmé realizes they are not alone, with a wide crew of imperial troopers surrounding the office and a few other figures near Palpatine’s desk. 

As they near the dark desk at the center of the room, she notes Mas Amedda standing just to the emperor’s right-hand side accompanied by two more aides dressed in dark grays. Another figure cloaked in all-black seems to be stone still in the corner- Padmé internally gasps as she recognizes him. ‘ _No..._ _it_ _can’t be...here?’_   Head reeling in disbelief, she turns back to face Palpatine and gives a shallow curtsy in greeting. 

“Your majesty...” Padmé remembers her manners as all eyes turn to her. Palpatine merely grins back in response before maneuvering his way around to the side of the desk, taking in the senator’s mood. 

“Senator, I am deeply pleased to see you are alive and well. I was upset by the news that said you had been assassinated on your landing platform. Well, as it is clearly not true, I am...happy...that you are okay, as you are very dear to me.” The emperor clasps his hands behind his back as Padmé struggles to keep her eyes from roaming back to the lone black-clad figure in the corner of the room.

Padmé approaches Palpatine slightly as she begins her questioning. “Do you know who was behind this?” Palpatine switches his gaze over to Amedda, who nods to the senator.

“Mi’lady, our sources point to disgruntled spice miners,” Padmé quickly averts her eyes to the Grand Vizier as he cuts in. “...on the moons of Naboo.” Amedda finishes. She turns back to Palpatine, surprised at the notion. As she opens her mouth to respond, he raises a hand up to stop her.

“In any case...mi’lady,” the emperor says. “It is clear to me that there is a threat of grave danger upon your person.” He walks to the back of the room to look out through the vast window of the office. “Which is why I  _insist_  that you be placed under special protection for an indefinite amount of time. Preferably until this threat is no longer viable.”

Padmé bristles under the notion of being placed under constant vigilance of Imperial troopers. “Excuse me, your majesty, but I do not believe that-”

“ _-That the situation is serious enough?”_  Palpatine finishes in a scathing tone. “No. But I do, senator.” The dark figure hovering in the corner inches closer to Palpatine, a motion which doesn’t go unnoticed by Padmé. Turning her full attention back to the emperor, she tries to stand her ground.

“Emperor Palpatine, please, I do not want any more guards!” She argues, refusing to be cornered into any decision.

“I do realize, senator,” Palpatine begins as he moves away from the window and looks directly at Padmé now. “That additional security might be disruptive for you, but until this threat is foiled, I insist your protection be supervised by the special forces. Your importance as a key figure in the senate must be preserved!” Palpatine turns to the dark figure, who steps closer to the raised dais of the emperor’s desk.

“Have you met my second-in-command yet, senator?” Palpatine questions as the tall figure steps closer to the light, revealing a sleek black helmet under the grim hood. The armor shares a likeliness with the stormtrooper’s, excluding the all-black color and the rigidity of the helmet’s menacing features. “This is the commander of the Imperial Navy, Darth Vader.” Padmé blanches as her earlier fears are confirmed. “Lord Vader,” Palpatine continues as he grins to the hulking figure. “Meet Senator Amidala of the Naboo.” 

Vader bobs his head in greeting. “Senator.” Is all he says before looking back towards his master. The tone hinting to her that it was  _not_  a good omen, and only her strict etiquette stopped her from glancing back at Captain Typho in panic.

“Lord Vader will oversee the troopers assigned to your security detail. Five Hundred Republica will be notified of this, as will the senate.” Palpatine explains as he takes a seat on the chair.

“If you have any further questions, please direct them to the Security Council.” Palpatine grins as he dismisses the group. “I look forward to seeing all of you at the hearing.”

With a fluttering of bows and curtseys, the Naboo delegation is swiftly escorted out of the imperial office and back out to the outer executive halls. Padmé fists her hands as she moves through the inner lobby, indignant at the turn of events of the day. The group silently makes their way to the senate building as four white-clad stormtroopers bring up their rear.

As they approach her office on the higher senate floors, she notices the stormtroopers perched outside her doors. 

“Senator Amidala!” A feminine voice calls out as Padmé turns to investigate the office entrance to her right. A young blonde woman, who she recognizes as Senator Lexi Dio of Uuyter, rushes to stop Padmé.

“Senator Dio, it’s nice to see you,” Padmé says as the senator stops in front of her.

“Senator Amidala, I heard the news this morning of the explosion on the landing pad. I do hope you weren't injured!” Lexi places her hand on Padmé's shoulder, a look of sympathy spread across her face.

“Thank you very much, I do appreciate your concern,” Padmé confesses as she smiles at her colleague. “Now if you’ll pardon me, I have to prepare for the hearing. I’ll see you inside the chamber,” She thanks Senator Dio again before departing and moving inside her office after an odd look at the troopers stationed outside.

_Imperial Senate Rotunda_

The vast chamber hums with gossip as the galactic representatives enter their respective pods. Inside the Chommell Sector's pod, Padmé is surrounded by Jar Jar Binks, Captain Typho and two handmaidens, Duja and Dormé. She smooths the skirt of her dark velvet gown as she prepares for the hearing. Her focus is off as all she can think about is her earlier meeting with Palpatine and Vader. ‘ _Vader, Vader, Vader....’_ Still shaken by the unfavorable events, she tries clearing her head in order to pay attention to the hearing.  _'Stars, this can't possibly be a good thing. I don't need more security. I need to know_ who  _is behind these attacks..."_

“Order!...Order!” Mas Amedda’s booming voice calls out as the Speaker of the Senate moves the emperor’s pod up to the center of the rotunda. Sly Moore, the emperor’s senior executive aide is in her usual spot on the other side of Palpatine.

“The motion for the Empire to abolish slavery galaxy-wide and increase the number of refugee camps takes precedent, and that is what we will vote on at this time.” Amedda announces. 

“Before we begin,” Emperor Palpatine stands as the buzz of chatter dissipates. “I wish to dispel the rumors in the news about the accident on one of the landing platforms this morning. On arrival, Senator Amidala of Naboo was the subject of an assassination attempt.” A shock of silence spreads through the convocation chamber and Padmé feels as the nearby senators' stare into her pod.

“It is with great relief that I assure you that Senator Amidala is alive and safe, here with us today. And on that note, the Empire  _will_  commence an investigation into these events. We believe the foolish leaders of a rebellion against the Empire and its Senate are behind these attempts. Those rebels who threaten any of the lives of our beloved senators will be shown no mercy!” Palpatine hisses as a round of applause erupts through the chamber.

Padmé’s head spins as she looks around the chamber. ‘ _Rebellion? That’s who he thinks is behind this?’_ One of the repulsor pods to her upper left maneuvers into the center of the chamber. She recognizes the Malastare delegation inside.

“How many more Senators' lives will be threatened? We must confront these rebels now, before any others are endangered!” Senator Ask Aak poses the question to the Mas Amedda.

“Our forces are hunting down this pitiful rebellion of traitors! We seek to protect all the honorable lives in this Senate.” Palpatine reminds the Malastare Senator. “This band of Jedi scum and rebels only seek to destroy the peace in this galaxy, not protect it.”

“We must seek to protect the Empire now! We must defer the current vote,” The voice of Senator Orn Free Taa breaks through the chatter as his pod moves closer to the arena’s center.Padmé, infuriated by the motion to deter the vote once more, sends her pod right into the middle of the heated discussion. 

“My noble colleagues, I must remind you that the refugee cause is one we can no longer ignore! There are too many noble citizens of the galaxy with no homes or proper shelter. We must work to abolish slavery, because even one slave is too many!” The senate goes quiet as Padmé begins her speech.

“The Empire recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala.” Mas Amedda announces.

“Fellow delegates, just a few hours ago an assassination attempt was made on my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target, but more importantly, I made the journey to Imperial Center for this cause because of the significant impact it would have on our Galaxy.” Padmé looks around the chamber in consternation as she continues.“I understand that the threat upon my life affects not just myself, but all those who also represent their systems. But this vote must happen, Senators! You must  _wake up!_ ” Padmé shouts as she rallies to keep the vote alive. The Senate chamber is thunderous as a mix of cheers and boos echo through the crowd. Senator Orn Free Taa moves his pod closer to Padmé’s as she finishes her speech.

“My motion to defer the vote must be dealt with first. That is the rule of law.” The Senator says as Padmé looks away in frustration.

“Due to the lateness of the hour,” Palpatine interrupts, “and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Imperial Senate stands adjourned.”

The pods move back to their respective slots as Padmé tries to calm herself down. Once reattached, she storms out of the pod with the rest of her delegation in tow. The hallways begin filling up as senators, representatives, and assistants begin making their way back to their offices. 

Padmé speeds through the corridors as another senator makes a beeline for her. Then, suddenly, a hand grips her elbow and she whips around to see Bail Organa, who quickly drops his hand from her arm.

“Senator Organa!” Padmé nearly trips over herself as she comes to a hurried stop.

“Senator Amidala,” Bail nods his head as he greets the flustered politician. “I am pleased to see you alive and well.” He looks over his shoulder as a pair of stormtroopers making their rounds head in their direction. “Come, let’s take this into private quarters, shall we?” Padmé’s eyes hover over the troopers for a split second before she gathers her skirts and continues heading for office. 

As they round a corner stairwell, another group of stormtroopers speed down the stairs past them. Padmé looks back over her shoulder at Captain Typho in question. Typho gives a slight shake of his head in confusion. In that moment, the last pair of troopers that Bail had seen in the hallway brush past them and follow the direction of the others.

“Well then...” Bail looks over the railing in hesitation as he looks back to the Naboo delegation. 

“Maybe they have a meeting...?” Dormé voices as they look at each other. Padmé purses her lips and begins heading down the stairs. The rest of their group follows as Bail catches up with her on the stairs. As they reach the landing, Padmé spots a lone figure standing a ways from the entrance to the Chommell Sector’s offices. 

The figure turns around as they hear the group approaching. “Padmé!” 

“Uncle Ono?” Padmé smiles as she recognizes the dear senator and old family friend. Bail approaches them as he greets the Rodian. “Senator Farr, a pleasure,” Bail shakes his hand as they gather outside the doors.

“Padmé dear,” Senator Onaconda starts as he gathers her hands and pats them lightly. “You don’t know how relieved I am that you’re safe...I’m sure your parents must be worried, so I came to check on you myself.” Padmé smiles as she listens to him ramble.

A thudding of boots behind them and another pair of white-clad troopers scuttle past them and stop at the office doors. 

“Thank you Ono, I truly appreciate your concern.” Padmé admits. “If you don’t mind, we can take this reunion into the office,” She starts moving towards the entrance as Dormé moves past her to open the doors. Once inside, Dormé stutters in step as she takes in the interior.

“Uh, Milady-” She says as she turns around, eyes wide. The senators quickly spot source of the issue. 

Inside the office are an estimated dozen stormtroopers, the black-clad figure in the middle standing out amongst them all. Padmé reels back in surprise, then switches gears and rushes towards the intimidating figure.

“What business do you have here,  _Lord Vader?”_  She questions as she closes in on him, peering up through her lashes at him. 

“You forget yourself,  _Amidala,”_ Vader’s deep voice comes through the vocabulator of his dark combat helmet. “You have been assigned extra protection on behalf of the Empire, for your safety. I am here to ensure you are escorted  _safely_ back to your home.” He inches ever closer to her, gloved hands clasped behind his back.

“Fine...I still believe it’s completely unnecessary,” Padmé glares at Vader as the Senator Organa clears his throat.

“Senator Amidala...Lord Vader,” Bail says as he bows his head in the Sith’s direction. “We will continue our reunion at a later date.” He nods to Onaconda in a motion to leave as Vader stares them down.

“Mi’lady,” Captain Typho calls out. “Perhaps we should make our way home as well.” Padmé takes another glance at Vader before turning on her heels and making her way towards the senate building’s exit. She hears as Vader and the troopers follow their delegation out and through the hallways, their bootsteps steady and evenly-paced.

The other representatives in the halls give her mixed looks of concern and raised brows. Padmé ignores them, steering her way to the exit of the building as news reporters sit in wait to catch the politician’s opinions of the day’s events. A flurry of camera droids circulate around them, buzzing in anticipation.

“Senator Amidala!” One reporter starts.

“Your excellency-” Another voice crops up, and suddenly the crowd has surrounded the Naboo representatives. 

“Senator Amidala, can you comment on your reaction to the assassination attempt this morning!” One of the male reporters directly in front of her manages to say in between the chaotic noise. The buzz of recording droids around them sends Padmé into focus. This is her chance to persuade the public and senate that this vote must happen.

“I will say only this, in light of the attempt on my life,” Padmé begins, full diplomatic façade in place as she addresses the reporters, who fall into silence at her words. She catches sight of Vader’s menacing figure over her shoulder, scowling slightly before pulling herself together again and turning back towards the mass of warm bodies.

“To those who act as agents of chaos, I stand resolute and unyielding.” Padmé pauses to take in the scene around her as she notices even the other senators and stormtroopers staring. She takes a breath as she pulls herself together, clenching her fists as she stares down the cameras. “And if you strike my voice down, know that a chorus of thousands shall rise up in its place. For you have no dominion over the righteous. We are the defenders of the truth.”


	2. The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews and kudos! I appreciate all of it. Bare with me as the first few chapters are setting the stage for what's to come. To make things clearer, yes Vader is indeed wearing a helmet. Think same all-black suit, no life-support necessary. His identity is a secret to most everyone, as it is not public information that he's Anakin Skywalker. Enjoy the chapter.

Heavenly Bodies 

 

Chapter Two: 

The Moon 

 

_500 Republica_

 

Padmé stared in disbelief as she witnessed the stormtroopers raiding her apartment. Well, less raiding and more  _intruding._ She hears one of her handmaidens scoffing behind her as they stare at the invaders. 

 

After leaving the senate, their group of delegates had been tailed by Vader and his troopers, making their way inside the apartment. 

 

“How long,” Padmé huffs as she turns and looks at Vader, standing to her left-hand side as he watches the troopers scout the apartment. The slight turn of his helmet is the only indicator that heard her. Padmé clenches her jaw as she realizes he’s ignoring her. After almost an eternity in her thoughts, she finally hears Vader speak. 

 

“How long?” Vader’s low pitch catches her attention. Glancing back at his broad frame and dark cloak, she mentally paces backward to his question.  _Ah_ , she thinks,  _he’s_ _actually responding_ _now._  She thinks back to the stifling ride back to 500 Republica when he had ignored any and all questions she had for him. 

 

“How long until this...situation...is no longer necessary?” She questions as another handmaiden, Solé, scurried out from the eastern wing of the apartment to avoid the troopers. Another stretch of silence follows between the two as Captain Typho comes up the stairs behind them. 

 

“Security checks downstairs are complete,” Typho states, giving a curt nod to Vader, who only slightly turns his head in acknowledgement.  

 

“My men will make sure of that.” The deep voice behind the menacing helmet replied. Padmé nervously glances at one of the handmaidens who seems to be dodging the troopers as they come in and out of the stairwell. One of them, whom she thinks is probably the platoon leader because of the red sash on the shoulder, moves to Vader as they discuss something or the other. 

 

In a storm of movement, Vader and the troopers quickly retreat from the apartment, with two of them stationed in the security office with Captain Typho and the rest of the Royal Guard. 

 

Padmé stares out at the apartment, now clear of most of the troopers, before going about her usual evening rituals. Not surprising that Vader kept ignoring her, she'd heard he wasn't much for socializing with politicians anyway. Later, as Padmé stirs in bed eyes wide open, she realizes the little nuances she had glazed over in the rougher parts of the day. How some things didn’t add up, or another just seemed out of place. Things she would have to keep in mind in the maelstrom of upcoming events. Turning over, she closed her eyes and tried to settle into sleep.

 

 _The Next Morning_  

 

Padmé was never one to purposely make her family worry. Even before she was Queen of Naboo, as Princess of Theed, she’d always made sure to inform them of the things that mattered. Except, she hadn’t remembered to tell them her entire diplomatic ship had just been blown up, that several of her staff had been murdered, and she’d been placed under Darth Vader’s protection.  

 

So, it should come as no surprise that her morning ritual would be interrupted by an intergalactic call from Naboo. Solé, one of the handmaidens, rushed onto the veranda where Padmé was enjoying her breakfast of fried Pikobi eggs and bread. 

 

“Mi’lady, sorry to interrupt,” Solé apologizes as Padmé nods her head. “You have an incoming call from Naboo. Your mother and father wish to speak to you.” Padmé nearly drops the glass of shuura juice as she realizes she completely forgot to send a message to her parents and scrambles to put the glass down on the side table. 

 

“I’ll be right there. Thank you Solé,” Padmé stands up and moves inside towards the conference room. ‘ _They have to be calling about the news...what else could it be?’_  She holds her hands nervously as she enters the room to answer the holocall. As the image of Jobal and Ruwee pop up, she takes a seat in one of the chairs and readies herself. 

 

“Padmé! Sweetheart,” Her mother gushes as the call connects. “You don’t understand how happy we are that you’re okay. Force, you know better than to leave us in the dark about these kinds of things.” Jobal tuts as Padmé looks appropriately bashful.  

 

“I’m sorry mamá, papá,” She begins as she greets her parents. “I honestly don’t know how it went over my head. A lot happened yesterday-” 

 

“Yes, well, we know that now dear,” Ruwee adds. “The  _Naboo Herald_  had a lot to say about you...and the Emperor this morning.” He crosses his arms as he stares at his daughter, nodding her head.  

 

“Sweetheart,” Jobal interrupts. “Is it true then? That your ship was targeted?” She seemed to lean in closer to the camera, though the holo only showed the slightest of movement. On her end, Padmé was at least thankful she was keeping her composure in front of her parents. 

 

“It is mamá, unfortunately there was indeed an attack on the landing platform as soon as we arrived. Captain Typho admittedly felt the trip could possibly be dangerous, and I have to agree that his plan of action was the wisest...” She confessed, twiddling her thumbs. “And well...Cordé, Versé and the rest of the flight staff were killed in the explosion...” Padmé looked down at her hands as tears welled in her eyes, justifiably upset. 

 

“Oh Padmé...I’m so sorry. What a tragedy that is...their poor families. Although I’m elated you’re uninjured, I can’t begin to imagine their loss.” Jobal shook her head as she processed the events. ”Though that brings the question then, when will their funerals be held?” She questioned in earnest. Padmé nibbled on her lip at the question, a bad habit she always tried to quell. 

 

“We're working with the Royal Council and her highness Queen Jamillia for arranging the funerals. Their grandmothers’ will be notified to prepare for the ceremonies...but some of the finer details are still yet undecided. Unfortunately, it will have to take place sooner rather than later, and I’m afraid I won’t be able to leave Coruscant for a while with this vote going on.” Padmé stated. She noticed as her mother’s face turned into a sad frown.  

 

“I know, I know they’re my staff, but they would have wanted me to continue my duties no matter what,” Padmé added quickly, guessing what her mother would say. In that moment, both of her parents turned their head to their left, attention on something Padmé couldn’t see through the holo.  

 

“What’s happening?” She asked as they simultaneously huffed. 

 

“It’s the Holonet- the news is on,” Her mother said, clearly entranced by whatever the topic was. Her father cleared his throat, then looked back to Padmé. 

 

“It’s breaking news, about you.” He told her. Padmé reeled back, taking in his words. “They’re talking about the attack on the platform, how....how you’re still alive,” His voice wavered off as he turned his head back towards the HoloNews. Jobal gasped and covered her mouth as something clearly happened. 

 

“Stars! Padmé! They just showed the attack!” She said, startled by the news. 

 

“They’re showing the video?” Padme questioned, lifting her right eyebrow as she did so. “You shouldn’t be watching that. It will just make you worry more...” She said, knowing her parents would continue watching regardless. She noticed her father slowly shaking his head as they watched, before turning back towards her. 

 

“We want you to be safe Padmé. Tell Captain Typho to do whatever he can, there’s no reason for you to be targeted like this. Do they even know who was behind it?” His eyes flickered back over to the tv before returning to look at Padmé. 

 

“No,” Padmé said. “But the Emperor said they’re commencing an investigation into the attack. I want to know who’s behind this as well. Even while I was on tour to speak on the Refugee Relief Movement, there weren’t any such attempts. So why now, and why on Coruscant?” She asked, more to herself than to her worried parents. 

 

“Regardless Padmé, we want you to be safe and healthy. Nothing is worth your safety and your life. Hopefully once this vote is done you can return to Naboo for a while. Maybe even-” Padmé’s head turned towards the entrance of the conference room as she spotted a figure near the doorway. To her relief, it was just Dormé, signaling that they had to leave for the senate building soon. ”-Take a vacation.” Jobal finished. 

 

Padmé smiled at her mother in response, before standing and straightening the soft fabric of her light, lavender colored gown. “I’ll take that into consideration, for now I must leave for the senate. There’s a lot of work to be done, and a senate hearing later in the day.” Finishing up her goodbyes with her parents and cutting the transmission, she walked out of the room with Dormé as they headed for the entrance.  

 

Two other handmaidens, along with Jar Jar and Captain Typho, follow her out through apartment. She huffs as she notices the Imperial Troopers standing by the lift, and they head to the private landing platform to board the speeder. Padmé looks out into the city, entrance by the skyscrapers and the hundreds of speeders zooming in and out of traffic. Life on Imperial Center was far different than that on Naboo, but there was something about the fast-paced city lifestyle she adored. 

 

 _Imperial Senate Building_  

 

Padmé was used to making adjustments in her life. For once though, there was something that her brain just wouldn’t click together, and that something happened to be standing in the middle of her senate office. Darth Vader had no business in the senate. He was an army man, who refused to do politics the same way his master, the Emperor, preferred to do.  

 

She could almost understand the extra security, despite her stubbornness and resilience. She could even understand the Emperor forcing her to be watched by the elite troopers of the imperial guard, what with his evident paranoia. But she couldn’t understand why  _Vader_  of all people would be assigned to her. The Senator from Naboo. He was known for running all sorts of missions across the galaxy. Hunting rebels and killing Jedi. He’d been around since Palpatine rose to power, a mysterious but powerful entity. Known infamously for his bad temper and force powers. But this? Protecting a politician? She could assume her status and the terrorist attack would be cause enough for the security, but...Vader? Something just wasn’t clicking. 

 

After the shock registered, she moved through her office as usual, acting as if nothing about the day or his presence was any different. The room, with its floor to ceiling windows and light interior, suddenly took on a darker appearance with his presence. 

 

Vader, on his end, merely turned on his heel and walked to her desk, quietly addressing her as she sat down. Padmé stared into the black helmet, nerves on edge the longer his intimidating build gazed down at her. Maybe she shouldn’t have sat down. The difference in height was already unusually unnerving, without sitting down. She cleared her throat as he clasped his hands in front of her, throwing a quick glance over to Jar Jar, currently in the far, far, corner of the office trying to blend into the wall. Failing, but trying. 

 

“Your visits will be monitored,” Padmé tore her eyes away from Jar Jar as Vader spoke. “Any entries will be detailed, for your safety. The troopers will be posted outside your door. On the Emperor’s orders, this will be done until further notice.” Before she even had a chance to open her mouth, Vader had already stormed his way out of her office, black cloak billowing behind him as he left. 

 

Padmé sighed, releasing tension she hadn’t been aware of as she unclenched her jaw. She looked at one of the holopads laying on her desk with the current bills on rotation for the senate hearing and decided to get to work. The refugee motion was of the utmost importance, as several hundred planets were being flooded with transports filled with refugees across the mid and outer rim. Some of those being former or freed slaves, which were also at the top of the bill. More money needed to be allocated to help the many men, women, and children.   
 

Jar Jar moved over to the desk to help Padmé as she sorted through the senate agenda and prepared for the hearing later that day. She put her energy into the work drafting speeches and looking into further campaign tours. Her last tour through the mid rim speaking on slavery laws had gone well, and she’d stopped at Chommell Minor the week prior as her last arrangement. The support had been overflowing and she truly believed in the success of the bill. Poring over the many pages in the holopad, she easily stepped back into the groove of things. After a couple of hours she managed to get thoughts of the attack, her staff, and Vader pushed to the back of her mind and focused fully on her duties. 

 

 _500 Republica_  

 

“I still don’t understand why I have to leave,” Padmé huffed at the holo messenger.  

 

“I do apologize Your Excellency. Order comes directly from the Emperor.” The Imperial aide bowed his head quickly before closing the connection. Padmé shook her head looking around the room and then sat down to put her head in her hands. Damn the senate, and damn Palpatine. Today was just not her day. 

 

The senate hearing ended up being another dead end as the senators refused to come to agreeable terms over further protection from troopers for safety and refused to even hear about the refugee bill. It had been officially postponed for next week while better regulations were put in place for protection in the senate. And while her speech had been broadcast throughout the HoloNet, it had in the end done little to sway the senators’ opinions on spending more money for troopers and police. Overkill, in her mind. 

 

Then, after the blossoming headache had settled in the back of her head, she arrived home in time to catch a message from Palpatine himself. Or rather, one of his messengers. She was supposed to travel to Naboo for a few days and attend the funerals. Not that she had anything against that, but there was so much work to be done and they honestly couldn’t afford to keep spending on military expenses when so many in the galaxy are homeless, enslaved, or living in poverty.  

 

The Empire had enough starship fleets spread around the star systems, enough grand moffs and planetary moffs, so why tighten the grip? Much less with Vader stalking around Coruscant. Working out the government budgets was hard enough what with the Banking Clan and the Trade Federation. Now, when that money needed to go to galactic citizens, the senate wanted to put more towards security on an already secure planet. Imperial Center was already an impenetrable fortress. Well almost impenetrable. She had been subject to a terrorist attack after all. 

 

That left the question pounding in the back of her mind. Would Vader have to accompany her on the trip? She was, after all, supposed to be under his protection until ‘further notice’. That also meant she’d have to leave Jar Jar behind to take on her duties while she was away. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Defeating the Security Act had to be done, or at least tabled, to get the ball rolling on more pressing issues. The hard part was going to be doing that from Naboo. 

 

She stood, walking out of the conference room. Heading towards her bedroom, she smiled at Teckla as she passed by.  

 

“Teckla, I’ve received a message from the Emperor. He’s ordered me to go to Naboo and attend the funerals. We should start getting everything prepared now. We’ll most likely leave tomorrow.” Padmé informed her. Teckla nodded in response as she moved through halls.   
 

Padmé quickly moved to her fresher to shower and get ready for the night. The light fixtures flickered to life as she entered and headed straight for the small chaise lounge on the eastern wall and sat down to remove her shoes. She looked up at Dormé as she entered the fresher and smiled. 

 

“My lady, should I ready the bath for you? Or the shower?” Dormé asked as she closed the door to the fresher. 

 

“The bath sounds nice today Dormé, thank you,” Padmé replied. “Also, Palpatine has told us to head to Naboo for a few days. Despite the work that needs to be done here on Coruscant, I really have no choice in the matter.” She said as Dormé ran the water, sitting on the silver steps of the trapezoid shaped bath at the north of the room.  

 

“Ah, I see...well I’ll start packing for the trip now,” Dormé said, making her way out of the fresher and towards Padmé’s bedroom. 

 

 _‘Well,’_ she thought with some humor, ‘ _the bright side is I may get to visit my_ _family and_ _make up for missing Pooja’s birthday last year.’_  

   
After her warm bath, she pulled on a dark gray nightgown and a floor length navy robe adorned with silver stars and moons. She walked over to the transpariglass in her room and admired the Coruscanti skyscrapers. The speeders zoomed in and out of traffic lanes high above and the twilighters kept moving down below. Biting her lip, she thought about the trip ahead and being back in Naboo.  

 

 _Thump._  

 

Padmé turned around as she heard some muffled noises from the living room and hallways. A woman’s voice, a set of feet pounding through the polished floors, someone else talking. She scrunched her eyebrows and started heading for the doors, ready to see what the commotion was about. 

 

The door opened in a  _swoosh_  as a cloud of black swept into the room and closed behind it. Padmé took a step back and was close to calling for one of her handmaidens before she realized who the dark figure was. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing here!?” Padmé shouted, fuming at the intrusion. 

 

“Senator,” Vader’s deep tone vibrated through the room as he turned to look at her, taking in his surroundings. “I’m here to inform you of your flight and security arrangements for tomorrow.” 

 

“And you had to do that in my room?” She huffed, crossing her arms. Vader merely strolled up to her slowly as she tilted her head up to look at him. 

 

“Does it matter?” He replied. “No need to be nervous, Amidala.”  

 

Padmé clenched her jaw, a habit she was starting to pick up any time she was around the sith lord.  

 

“We’ll be leaving at dawn,” He began, clasping his hands in front of him as he stared her down. “My star destroyer,  _The Executor,_  is ready to leave as soon as we arrive-” 

 

“ _Star destroyer?”_ Padmé shouted, tilting her head in confusion. 

   
“Star destroyer.” Vader responded sarcastically. “You know, big warships. Equipped with several thousand cannons and turbolasers. About 19,000 meters long-” 

 

“I  _know_  what they are, Lord Vader,” Padmé hissed in response.   
 

“Perfect. Then I don’t understand your question,” He mocked in a patronizing voice. 

 

“It’s  _overkill!_ ” She shouted, unamused by his antics. “There’s absolutely no need for-” 

 

“No need?” He exclaimed, clearly exasperated as he too, crossed his arms. “May I remind you, Amidala, the reason we’re going to Naboo? Your ship was  _bombed_. Your staff  _killed._ Is that not enough reason for you to understand? Besides,  _you have no ship!”_  

 

“We’re going to Naboo. Not to war.” Padmé retorted, wincing at the mention of her late staff members.  

 

“Correct. Therefore, the vessel does not matter,” Vader said as he took another step closer to her. “That way, with being aboard a highly secure ship, you can stop fidgeting and being nervous,” He reached out with his gloved right hand and tilted her chin upwards. “You can unclench now, senator. I’ll see you at dawn.” He stepped back and moved towards her bedroom door. 

 

Padmé grunted, annoyed at the situation. She started following him out the door before stopping and letting him walk away. No use in extending the argument, in her mind. She brought up her hand to the spot he’d grabbed her face and slowly rubbed it.  _Strange creature,_ she thought. His reputation alone was intimidating enough without him stomping all over her apartment and arguing with her.  

 

She figured it was no use to stay up when she had to wake at dawn and made for the bed. As she lay there peering at the ceiling through the darkness, she realized Vader would be on Naboo with her. Frightening as the thought was, it was also unavoidable, and she sank into sleep, fretting over how the trip would turn out. 


	3. The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much time editing and rewriting this section, I decided to split the Naboo trip into parts, so slightly shorter chapters than normal, but a lot going on here, and it'll continue picking up from here. Thank you for the kudos and comments, it warms my heart!

**Heavenly Bodies**  

 

Chapter 3 

  

The Sun 

 

- 

 

_The Executor_  

 

The gleam of starlight made its way through the transpariglass, the familiar blue streaks of hyperspace travel encasing the starship. Captain Typho turned away from the scene, glancing at Padmé as he made his way out of the spacious sitting room. While Lord Vader’s star destroyer was indeed of massive proportions, with its many rooms and extensive roster of personnel, he was still as anxious as could be expected to be on board.  

 

True, the Naboo delegation on Coruscant was currently without a vessel, and therefore forced to return on Vader’s command ship, but he would have rather loaned a cruiser than have to deal with the never-ending shadows of storm troopers lurking about. Not to mention dealing with Vader. More outsiders around Padmé than he felt comfortable with.  

 

The sleek black hallways of the ship kept him at a general unease. There had been no lack of rumors connected to Vader and missing or detained diplomats while on board any of his command fleet. The general understanding amongst security forces galaxy-wide was that the Emperor was on a mission to remove any sort of opposition against his regime. While Padmé had yet to speak out or insult the Empire directly, many of her motions and speeches haven’t exactly been on par with the Emperor’s views. In the Captain’s mind, it was only a matter of time before the Empire made a move against the senator in his care. 

 

When the time came, he knew he would have to take all possible routes to ensure her safety. Whether Padmé had been made aware of it yet or not, Naboo’s allegiance had silently shifted from the Empire to supporting the blossoming Rebel alliance. Queen Jamillia had always been a firm believer of democracy and justice, vehemently opposing the current galactic government’s dictatorial ways. With Padmé it had been a clash sentiments and mindset that had risen in her years as queen. Palpatine had gone from a trusted senatorial mentor to a controlling, self-instated emperor.  

 

He figured it was about time that Organa and Mothma formally included her in their plans for the alliance. Unfortunately, most high-ranking officials in Palpatine’s government were under close watch these days. He was only mildly surprised it had taken the Emperor so long to put his own planet’s senatorial delegation under observation. Palpatine had clearly needed some type of reason to do so without making himself appear untrusting of even his own homeworld.  

 

Typho did not have much doubt that their ship bombing had been orchestrated by the power-hungry man. It was the reason he had been so on edge when departing Naboo, especially with Captain Antilles’ word of warning beforehand. Being in Organa’s circle had managed to give the Alderaanian captain somewhat of an upper-hand in anticipating Palpatine’s tactics.  

 

Typho nodded his head in greeting as he passed a group of commanding officers of the 501st legion. Some of the most well-known soldiers in the Empire besides the Emperor’s own Imperial Red Guard. Captain Rex was easily recognizable, famous for his loyalty and dedication to Lord Vader, aside from his vast knowledge of battle tactics and strategies in the field.  

 

It was strange to be herded on a ship with such a large military holding. Traditionally, the Royal vessels of Naboo weren’t equipped with fighting capabilities, nor a large fighter squad on board besides the Royal guard. Usually just shield mechanisms and a fighter escort had been enough in the past. Seeing as Naboo was more about peaceful negotiations, it had become the standard.  

 

Since Padmé had been granted such a unique position to continue using the exclusive platinum starships normally reserved for the reigning monarch into her senatorial term, he had been focused on the fighter escort to ensure her safety. Palpatine had made it somewhat difficult in his attempt to slowly demilitarize Naboo and his repeated efforts to do away with the Royal Security Forces’ starfighter faction.  

 

He would have to submit a request for their next star skiff to include more extensive protective capabilities. A couple of laser cannons. Sturdier shielding and backup generators for hyperspace jumps. Force knows they would need it in the coming months. 

 

As he reached the entrance to the bridge he rubbed his gloved hands together, nerves building up. Why Lord Vader had requested his presence was beyond him. Straightening his posture as he marched into the expansive room, the black figure at the center turned almost in slow motion to face him. 

 

- 

 

Corellian glass trembled on the plain silver tabletop as the star destroyer came out of hyperspace. Padmé averted her gaze from the game of holochess in front of her to the transpariglass window to her right. She could see Naboo’s horizon floating above the bright light of the sun.  Nostalgia flooded through her like a cold, icy bath as she realized it had only been a couple of days since their departure from Naboo. Just days since her staff had been alive and whole by her side. Days, still, since they had boarded the platinum skiff and starfighters, not knowing of the tragedy that would befall them at the Imperial Center. 

 

The familiar orange hues of the Naboo sun could only do so much to warm her heart as they made their final stop into orbit over the planet. Her trepidation grew as she thought about meeting with the royal council and the funeral processions approached.  

 

Gathering the skirts of her violet gown, Padmé nodded to the handmaidens as they began making their way to the shuttle hangar of the ship. Their first order of business was to meet with Queen Jamillia, a meeting that was sure to last an hour at least. They were expecting a report directly from Jar Jar over the current senate hearings after as well.  

 

They walked through the black corridors, slightly wary of the passing troopers as they patrolled the ship. She knew her handmaidens and guard would be somewhat relieved to be back on their home planet. While they still had work to do over the next few days, it simply felt better to be on Naboo. The planet seemed to breathe tranquility and harmony. She hoped it would stay that way while they were here. She needed some kind of space from Vader and his gang of troopers- except, wait...Padmé hesitated mid-step as another, more obvious, realization slid through her head. Vader. Stars, why had she her brain not registered that Vader would undoubtedly be staying planet-side with them? Surely in Theed Palace as well. Palpatine would not do with having his loyal commander staying elsewhere. 

 

‘Force,’ she thought with dread, ‘Theed is going to be absolutely stifling with the military presence.’ She raised her hand to her lips, contemplating the situation. As they neared the hangar, she couldn’t help but think the amount of troopers was absurd. There were at least three different shuttles prepared for departure. She would be on one with her handmaidens, surely, and the other two...well. 

 

“Senator Amidala,” the deep thrum of a man’s voice startled her out of her head. A darkly clothed Imperial officer motioned to her by the entrance of the middle shuttle.  

 

“I’m Captain Rex. Allow me to show you inside.” He extended his arm as Padmé greeted him in turn. “Thank you, Captain,” She replied, making her way inside. 

 

Her heart dropped as she realized Vader was also in their shuttle. Kriff, couldn’t the man just take one of the other ones? And where was her own captain? She hadn’t seen him in a few hours, and she had figured he would at least take the ride down with them. Vader only slightly acknowledged the entourage as they boarded, pausing as he spoke with one of the pilots.  

 

She quickly moved to the seating area and tried to get Vader off her mind, thinking of the more pressing issues that had to be addressed soon. Dormé and Moteé sat on either side of her, the former patting her hand in silent reassurance.  

 

_Theed_ _Royal Palace_  

 

Theed had always been a captivating city. The artistry of the domed architecture, the abundant waterfalls, and greenery had inspired poets, painters and historians for centuries. Naboo had prided itself on intellect and the arts, and it showed. The palace, especially, which sat on a high cliff featuring various waterfalls, had always been one of Naboo’s most famous structures.  

 

Now, as Padmé marched through the cavernous corridors towards the throne room, she couldn’t help but notice how gloomy the palace appeared. Maybe it was Vader’s presence, she thought darkly, glaring at the commander walking in front of her. Perhaps, as well, it was due to the events over the past week which held the palace in a cloud of melancholy. Or maybe it was her own feelings that changed the way she was viewing everything. 

 

She glanced over her shoulder for the third time, accounting for all her handmaidens and guard. Typho had still yet to appear. Dormé shot her a knowing look, subtlety gesturing ahead. Padmé returned her focus to Vader.  

 

They reached the throne room, walking through the archway of the entrance as the guards ushered them in. Queen Jamillia stood in front of her throne, her handmaidens spread in a semi-circle around her as usual. She noticed there had been an extra seat added to the council circle. The governors and advisors also stood, faces pressed as they recognized Vader first. She stopped just behind him, to his left as faced the queen.  

 

“Lord Vader,” Jamillia began, nodding her head in respect, “I welcome you to Naboo. We are honored to be your hosts.” 

 

Padmé could feel the air in the room go stale, noticing how stiff the others were acting. Whether Vader noticed it, or cared, was another matter. 

 

“His Majesty has assigned me to Senator Amidala. In the wake of the attempt on her life I will take lead in assuring she is well protected.” Vader thrummed out through the helmet. “The Emperor also sends his grievances and well-wishes to the people of his homeworld.” 

 

“Thank you, Lord Vader.” Jamillia replied briskly. “Senator Amidala, welcome home.”  

 

Padmé gave a small curtsy as she greeted her in return. “Thank you, Your Highness.” She glanced at Vader out of the corner of her eye, and deciding it was safe, moved to her seat in the circle to the right of Governor Bibble, who gave her a quick nod in greeting. Her handmaidens moved back into the shadows, a broader, less noticeable semi-circle than that of the queen’s.  

 

Vader finally moved, taking the last seat available in the room as the air grew more tense. Queen Jamillia sat, and everyone followed. Padmé swallowed thickly, mentally readying herself for the conference about to take place. 

 

- 

 

Padmé clenched her fists as she hurried through the hallways of the palace towards the diplomatic guest wing. She was pale, exhausted from the subsequent meeting and the revelations that had followed. Besides the funeral plans and the discussion- _debate,_ she corrected herself, she’d managed to get maximum five minutes of privacy with Jamillia. Information overload didn’t begin to cover it. 

 

The procession would take place at dawn tomorrow, it had been decided. The families of the deceased had already prepared, and it would be an honorable event to pay respects. Jamillia and Padmé would follow close behind to honor those that had been of service the Royal House of Naboo and their senator. 

 

And then there was the subtle shift in power- the Emperor’s doing of course. With the imperial presence in and around Naboo, he had managed to move some chess pieces around, even going as far as instilling a new Moff for their sector.  

 

Vader had left the meeting halfway through, after making his own announcements and arguments known. She knew he was staying somewhere in the same wing as her, of course. Once she climbed the stairs to the ambassador’s tower, she slowed her pace, admiring the sight of the city from the hallway. The left wall was floor-to-ceiling transpariglass, allowing for a perfect view. 

 

A soft, rustling noise in one of the rooms to her right stole her attention from the scenery. She took a few steps closer to the doorway, it was most likely a servant or droid sweeping the room. She poked her head in, spotting a man in navy blue clothes with his back to her, the sandy blond hair being the only noticeable feature. And his figure looked almost like- oh-! 

 

“Ian?” Padmé questioned, quirking her head to the right. The man turned around and- no, it wasn’t Ian, but a stranger. Before he could reply, she waved her hand in front of her. “I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.” She could feel the heat in her face as she quickly turned and continued down the hall to her rooms. 

 

She hadn’t seen Ian Lago in months, sure, but she felt silly for mistaking a complete stranger for him. The governor’s apprentice had been busy with his studies for many years, but Padmé would always think of him in kind. To be fair, the day’s events had already messed with her head. She needed to rest before dinner that night. Maybe then she would be able to concentrate. 

 

Padmé entered her room, mentally rolling her eyes at the two troopers stationed outside. One of them quickly relayed to her that a messenger from the queen was inside for her. She quirked an eyebrow, but then figured she’d understand once inside her sitting room. Dormé stood next to one of the queen’s handmaidens, dressed in lavender robes. She recognized the girl as Silia. 

 

Dormé moved deeper into the rooms, with the excuse of running the baths for Padmé. Alone in the sitting room, she looked at the handmaiden and could see the urgency in her eyes. 

 

“Silia,” She started. “What’s the matter?”  

 

She pressed her lips into a tight line, a silent gesture to Padmé that someone may be listening. Padmé’s eyes quickly darted around the room, but then returned to the woman in front of her. Silia gently clasped both of Padmé’s hands in her own, willing her into paying close attention. 

 

“Senator...urgency is of the utmost importance,” Silia began in hushed tones. “Remember my words. The Phoenix will fly soon. Don’t trust the master. We have to help the Viceroy.” Padmé’s ears strained to hear the last of the sentence as her heart pounded in her ears. Why all the codes? 

 

“Silia,” She said nervously. “I don’t understand what any of that means. What’s-” 

 

Silia shook her head profusely, stopping Padmé midway through. “We don’t have any more time. Just remember what I said.” She unclasped her hands from Padmé’s, and after a quick curtsy, made her way out of the senator’s room. 

 

Okay. 

 

Okay- Padmé was officially done with the day. It was just- _bizarre._  

 

_‘Stars’,_ She thought to herself. ‘When is this week going to end?’ 

 

There was so much going on and trying to wrap her head around it all only gave her a migraine. Phoenix...master...the Viceroy....they were just jumbled up words to her, and none of it made sense to her. She tapped her hands on her chin as she sat on the chaise, thinking it over. She didn’t want to forget the message, but she couldn’t very well write it down in her holopad for fear of hacking. 

 

She repeated the message over and over to the point of insanity, before Dormé startled her out of her thoughts. Right- she had wanted to bathe, and rest. Especially before dinner time. She took a look out of the window in her room while heading towards the refresher, the sunlight bathing the room in golden hues creating a scenic picture.  

 

 


	4. The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Comments. :)

Heavenly Bodies

 

Chapter 4

 

The Stars

 

 

Theed

 

Padmé had never given much thought to how her own funeral would be like. She had never stopped to think about things like that. She was always living in the moment, worried about the politics of her planet and the galaxy more than herself. She had dived head first into the world of government and economics at a tender age, and it had shaped her into the woma she was now.

 

She glanced over at Queen Jamillia a few steps in front of her. Remembering her own days as Queen, she always felt she had entered too young. Too pressured by the public and the looming downfall of King Veruna before her. Palpatine had been the one to suggest to her parents that she should run for office. That Ars Veruna’s time was almost over. And that the Princess of Theed was a perfect fit for the position.

 

Princess of Theed.

 

She subtlety managed to look behind her shoulder, spotting the current titleholder. Princess Apailana was a good politician in Naboo. Young, like Padmé had also been then. Righteous in her beliefs. She turned her head back to the procession, ignoring the looming Sith to her right. Or trying to.

 

At dawn, the entire city had gathered together to pay their respects for their fallen Naboo. The streets and canals had been illuminated in the dimming starlight, the procession starting from the palace to the cemetery grounds. It had all been a melancholy event, shrouded in the dark sky. She felt it was appropriate for the occasion.

 

Her handmaidens and herself had all dressed in dark cobalt blue hues, hair done in simple updos and minimal silver accessories. By comparison, she figured Vader was always aptly dressed for a funeral, she thought grimly. The all black outfit he wore, helmet and cloak included, was already intimidating on a daily basis. She wondered why he even wore a mask at all. Not many Moffs or Commanders wore anything besides the tailored black uniforms typical of the Empire’s high command.

 

Then again, he could be wearing it for practical purposes, she figured. He could be a Kel Dor, who needed rebreathers in oxygen-rich areas. Or maybe...she chanced a glance up at him with a slight tilt of her head. Maybe he was-

 

Vader turned his head to look down at her at that moment, and she quickly snapped her neck back straight, face heating up in indignant horror at being caught staring.

 

She felt a soft, light touch on her upper back then. Dormé, probably telling her to focus. Force, how embarrassing. They had reached their destination. The fallen would be buried after a few words from the families and the Queen. She thought about how sad she felt for her staff and beloved handmaidens, wishing she could have somehow prevented this. She bowed her head, hoping against hope she could protect everyone she cared about forever.

 

The morning moved on as planned. The sun rose and illuminated the sprawling city in shades of pink and orange. She thought the view was beautiful, reminded of Lake Varykino and its stunning sunrises and sunsets. Back in the palace, they gathered for a light lunch with their invited guests. Padmé spent a few hours with her family in the palace gardens, enjoying the time with her nieces as they dashed between hedges and statues. When they left, she decided to head back to her room. She saw Vader had headed to Force knows where before the lunch, and she figured she would rest for a while before taking on her next task.

 

Her next task. Which was trying to talk to Jamillia. Preferably alone. Sabé and Duja were sitting on the white leather sofa across from her, talking amongst themselves.

 

“You know,” Padme started, slightly embarrassed but always willing to share with her trusted handmaidens. “I walked by one of the rooms yesterday and thought I saw Ian...” She sighed. “Turns out it was someone else entirely, can you believe that? Stars, I even called him Ian by mistake.”

 

Sabé shook her head at her mistress’ antics. “Ian Lago has been working with the Governor’s private office for the past few days. I haven’t seen him since we were last on Naboo a week ago, but he probably won’t be away long. I hear he’s returning to the palace to work with Governor Bibble directly soon.” She said.

 

“Really?” Padmé asked, surprised. Despite having ended her relationship with the Nubian man during her term as Queen, they had made it a point to stay in contact. She had even considered rekindling their relationship after she had become a senator but decided against it. She was far too often elsewhere while he remained dutifully on Naboo, and a long-distance relationship wasn’t her cup of tea. He’d always been such a gentleman to her though, even after the messy business with King Veruna and Ian’s father who had been the Prime Councilor.

 

“Yes,” Sabé confirmed. “Though it is ironic you saw someone who resembled him. And it was here, in this wing of the palace?”

 

“Mhm, definitely wasn’t him though.” Padmé rested her head on her hand.

 

Dormé, Moteé and Solé entered the room then, and Padmé looked up from her spot on the light grey chaise in the corner of the room. They sat down and began to reminisce about Cordé and Versé. She smiled, reveling in the company of her long-time friends and handmaidens. Saddened as they were, they could still come together and appreciate their time together.

 

“And-” Sabé giggled mid-sentence as she struggled to get the words out. “Remember when the Kiros bird talked back to Versé and she nearly fell down in shock?” Padmé and the girls laughed, remembering that particular adventure.

 

Standing, Padmé nodded at the girls, “Stay here, I’m going to see if I can speak with the Queen,” She told them.

 

Duja looked up at her, slightly worried. “Are you sure my lady? I’m sure one of us could go with you...”

 

“No, no, you girls relax. I should be fine inside the palace.” She replied, walking towards the door to open it. “Though if I’m not back in a few hours, definitely blame Lord Vader.” She shot a smile at the girls, who laughed at the mention of the infamous Sith lord.

 

The door then fully opened, and Padmé stepped back as a dark wall pounced on her.

 

“Blame me for what, exactly, Senator?” Vader questioned as he entered the room. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the handmaidens standing in quick succession, surprised by his appearance in Padmé’s room.

 

“N-nothing, Lord Vader.” Padmé internally flinched as she stuttered. Great, she thought, just sound like a nervous wreck why don’t you. He clearly didn’t buy it, but to her great relief seemed to drop the subject.

 

“Were you going somewhere, Amidala?” Vader asked, crossing his arms.

 

Not that it’s any of your business, she retorted mentally. He cocked his head to the side, and for a minute she wondered if he could hear her thoughts. Kriff.

 

“I’m on my way to visit with the Queen.” She stated in her stern, political voice. She didn’t have height or power on Vader, but she could at least stand her ground. He was silent for a few seconds, and she furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. Would he let her pass, or not?

 

After what seemed like a millennium, Vader uncrossed his arms and motioned for her to follow him. She huffed silently as he turned around and started walking away from her. Exiting her rooms, she hurried a little to try and catch up to him. Damned if he thought she was going to follow behind like a pet. Making their way through the long corridors of the palace, they quickly made it to the Queens’ memorial hallway leading to the private audience chamber.

 

The memorial hallway had several stained-glass windows depicting former monarchs. It had become a tradition several generations ago for every new monarch to make a significant addition to Theed Palace during their reign. King Jafan had started the tradition, and the rest followed. Her own addition had just been an expansion of the gardens, which featured geometrically styled fountains and a wide array of flowers from different planets, along with some statues.

 

She stumbled out of her thoughts as Vader stopped dead in his tracks, and she followed his gaze to one of the windows in the hallway. It was her on this stained-glass window, surrounded by her favorite birds on either side and Naboo’s royal symbol. As Queen Amidala then, not yet a Senator. Her traditional red robes reminding her for different times. The Trade Federation had caused them so many problems...

 

“How old were you when you became Queen?” Vader asked in a low voice.

 

“Fourteen,” She replied automatically, looking at him quizzically. He turned to face her then, and she wished desperately she could see his face. It was so difficult talking to a mask. Unfair, even, considering she couldn’t judge his mood while he wore it. He was an enigma, and everyone

 

“And they just let you rule that young?” Vader replied in confusion.

 

Padmé rolled her eyes at him. “On Naboo we value intellectual maturity more than just age.”

 

He reached out and grabbed her chin, and she slightly recoiled as she felt the gloved hand on her face, yet he didn’t let go. “Don’t roll your eyes at me,” He scolded. “Many have died for less.” Vader shortened the gap between them, and Padmé felt horrified as she stood there looking into his mask. Swiping his thumb over her jaw, he quickly released her and folded his arms up.

 

“Go have your meeting with the Queen.” With that, he swiveled on his heel and walked back down the hall they had come from.

 

She watched his retreating form, cloak billowing as he hurried away. She realized her heartbeat was running at a parsec a minute. She touched her chin, feeling the ghost of his black gloved fingers as she mimicked the motion. Swallowing her trepidation, she started moving towards the entrance of the audience chamber.

 

What in the galaxy was that? Why had he grabbed her, and for rolling her eyes? Alright, she could admit that was a little childish and slightly unprofessional, but still. There were two guards and a handmaiden standing outside as she approached. The handmaiden nodded to her as she

ducked inside to announce her arrival to Jamillia. A minute later, she appeared again, holding the door open for Padmé as she entered.

 

Jamillia sat behind a desk, turning her head toward Padmé. Panaka and Typho were also inside, and she paused mid-step as she noticed them.

 

“Senator Amidala,” Jamillia greeted her first. Then Panaka and Typho. She cleared her throat, remembering the promotions that had been announced by Vader yesterday. Palpatine tinkering with Naboo’s matters as usual.

 

“Moff Panaka, Captain Typho...” She nodded her head at the both of them in greeting.

 

“We were just going over new duties and responsibilities, Senator,” Jamillia added. “As the new Chommell sector’s Moff, Quarsh will be reporting to the Grand Moffs and Supreme Commanders.” She stated. Padmé nodded her head, congratulating her old security captain. As ridiculous as she thought the moffs were, they were still to be respected.

 

“Captain Typho has thusly been given the position as head of the Royal Naboo Security Forces, replacing his uncle.” Jamillia said.

 

Well, Padmé considered, that definitely explains his disappearance yesterday.

 

“Congratulations, Captain,” She said in earnest. “May I ask then, who will take over your position?”

 

Typho coughed into his fist then, eyes darting about for a second. “That is up to Lord Vader, Senator. It is no longer in our power to make that decision for you. A direct command from Palpa- er, the Emperor,” He corrected himself. “For now, he will be overseeing your security.”

 

Padmé sighed then, abhorring the overdramatic demands of Sheev Palpatine. Vader was known for many reasons. Leading armies against unruly rebellions, wiping out the Jedi Order, and overall just terrorizing the galaxy. In his prime, he had risen from the ashes of the Republic straight to the Emperor’s side. No one knew where he was from, only rumors and guesses as to

his real identity. So why was he reduced to her security detail now? Who was she in all this, if anything? He’d supposedly been leading inquisitions in some Outer Rim territories before the targeted attack on her ship.

 

Panaka and Typho both said their goodbyes to the two ladies, leaving them perfectly alone. Which suited her, because it’s exactly what she had hoped for in coming here. She turned to Jamillia.

 

“I know you’re busy, but I just have a few questions and requests-” Padmé started. Jamillia held her hand up, stopping her in her tracks.

 

“Senator, I knew your job wouldn’t be easy to do when I asked you to take the position. Have a seat, and we’ll talk.” She said. Padmé moved to one of the brown chairs in front of Jamillia’s desk and sat down.

 

“First and foremost, I’m in need of a new starship.” She began, subconsciously nibbling on her lip.

 

“Yes, Captain Typho has actually put in a request for a new ship. Unfortunately, it will take a few weeks to be ready. However, because you are under Lord Vader’s care, you will be transported on his personal ships.” Jamillia said to her.

 

“I understand.” Padmé replied, sighing internally as she realized how dependent she would have to be on the Sith lord. “Well, second, I wanted to ask...if you knew why the Emperor is implementing all these changes. More and more I feel his influence taking over the decisions of many planets. Including Naboo. He even instructed an investigation of my attack without letting Captain Typho near it. I find it strange.”

 

“I wish I could answer you, Padmé” Jamillia sighed, looking down at her clasped hands. “I’m in no position to question the Emperor’s decisions. However, I hope you can look underneath the underneath...and find out why he’s been instilling so many changes lately.” Jamillia stood from her chair, circling the desk and approaching Padmé. She placed her hand on the young woman’s shoulder.

 

“There have been some...anomalies in the Empire’s government lately.” Jamillia continued in a quiet voice. “I know you’ve noticed some. I’ll be frank with you; I believe you’re in more danger than we originally thought. Things have been...that is, we’ve been under close watch more these days. I don’t have a good feeling about any of it.” She finished. Padmé stilled, recalling the warning of the handmaiden from the day before.

 

“I...will look into it,” Padmé said. More to ponder about. More to consider. After saying her goodbyes, she began the trek back to her rooms. She had enough to think about these days, what with the investigation into the attack, the refugee and slavery movement, the safety and protection debate going on in the senate. The fact that Darth Vader was now in charge of her security. She would have to conduct her own private investigation once she returned to Coruscant. Talk to a few senators and representatives...there had to be some rhyme or reason to the Emperor’s decisions. Even if it wasn’t all sunshine and flowers.

 

-

 

The following day was their scheduled departure from the Mid-Rim planet. They attended a quiet breakfast with the Queen and the council before preparing for their shuttle ride back to Vader’s star destroyer. They arrived at the Royal Starport a few minutes before their departure time.

 

This time, Vader stood outside their shuttle, his arms crossed as he talked to Lieutenant Piett. Padmé had learned the young man’s name on their first shuttle ride down to Naboo, and decided he was a nice enough person. She spotted Captain Rex close by with a few troopers, assumingly finishing inspections of the shuttles. They began boarding, Vader not even bothering to acknowledge her again as they entered the small ship. Once seated, she stared as Vader walked about the shuttle. He seemed agitated. Granted, he was infamous for his bad temper and irritability, but seeing him stalk around the small space frazzled her nerves. He looked at her maybe twice the entire ride, and she hated the nervous feeling he caused inside of her.

 

Once on board The Executor, the group split up in their own ways. Captain Rex and Vader headed to the bridge, while Lieutenant Piett escorted them back to their assigned space in the massive starship. It would be a few hours until they were back at the Imperial Center, and she could enjoy the semi-privacy of her own apartment. They passed the hours playing games and reading books, thankfully the imperial officers and troopers didn’t really bother to check in on them most of the time. Padmé sat and thought about the previous few days’ events.

 

When they arrived, everything happened in a blizzard of events. Vader rattled something about having to report to the Emperor, and off he went. Padmé and her handmaidens were escorted by a group of stormtroopers back to 500 Republica. They settled back into their routines, Dormé and Solé staying upstairs with her to unpack and tidy everything up for the evening. Everything was calm. Until four troopers came upstairs with some luggage and equipment and headed straight for the guest room down the hall from her room. Padmé could only stare, dumbfounded by their audacity, before she stood up and Dormé and herself followed them into the guest room. It was on the other side of the apartment and faced the opposite side of Coruscant.

 

“What’s going on?” Padmé nearly lost her temper as she questioned the troopers. “What is all this?” She gestured towards all items they had brought in.

 

“Commander’s orders, ma’am- er, lady...your excellency,” The first trooper responded. “Lord Vader requested a room be set up for him in the apartment.”

 

Padmé visibly recoiled at the news. Dormé patted her shoulder, whispering in her ear. “It’s probably best not to fight about it now mi’lady, they’re just following orders.”

 

Padmé huffed in response before turning and walking out of the room. Sure, she wouldn’t argue with troopers who were only following commands. But she would definitely be taking the issue up with Vader whenever he returned. He was out of his mind if he thought she would let this fly without her consent. She walked out onto the balcony, deciding she would wait on one of the lounge sofas in the center and at least watch the Coruscanti traffic. It was approaching evening time and the sun was setting, and she would be able to do some thinking.

 

She heard footsteps approaching and turned her head, hoping it was Vader so she could give him a piece of her mind. Sabé and Dormé approached, the expressions on their faces giving Padmé an eerie feeling. They appeared shocked, almost nervous as they walked.

 

“Mi’lady,” Sabé started slowly. “We’ve just received some news...”

 

“What is it Sabé? Is Vader here? If he is-” Padmé stood up from her spot on the sofa.

 

“No,” Sabé interrupted, shaking her head. “It’s not about Lord Vader.”

 

“Senator Organa’s ship was ambushed on his way to Alderaan. He’s in critical condition.”


	5. The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Vader gives us a little insight to the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence near the end of the chapter. A little change in POV here. Enjoy! Love seeing comments and kudos guys, thank you always.

Heavenly Bodies

Chapter 5

The Man

Imperial Center Palace

Darth Vader was not a man of many words. He was not a politician, nor a poet, or any sort of public speaking. He was a man of action. He was a leader, on and off the battlefield. He fought alongside his troops, always in the mist of it all. He believed in justice for the galaxy, a new era of peace and order. Justice, he knew, that his master would deliver. 

The Old Republic had accomplished nothing. Corruption had run rampant through galaxy, to the point where chaos took over so many systems. The Senate had only served to bicker over meaningless bills before his master had become Supreme Chancellor, and then reformed the government into a superior version of itself. Into the Galactic Empire. A version that served to bring order and implement faster decision-making instead of its previous slow deliberations. 

The Jedi Order had also preached their views of pacifism and negotiation, yet in the end had become little more than the Senate’s hound dogs. They were not the sacred, all-knowing beings the public had thought them to be. No, indeed, it was in their blindness that they had failed to realize their mistakes. In his eyes, the Jedi were useless. They had become nothing more than a secretive, inclusive club that did nothing to achieve real peace. It was the Jedi who had turned him away as a young boy for their selfish reasons.

As if they expected a recently freed child-slave from the hellhole that was Tatooine to  _ not  _ have any feelings of residual anger or fear. Like they wanted him to simply erase his past and forget his mother. The Jedi were nothing more than fools, empowered by the force and supported by the corrupt government. It was at the height of their power that they had perished. Their rejection of him, that he would never truly be part of them despite his willingness to learn, had played a key role in bringing about their downfall. 

Sheev  Palpatine had offered him what the Jedi had not- direction. His master had shown him the reasons why the galaxy needed to change; and why he should be the one to do it. He had been willing to take in a former slave and teach him the ways of the force. The better way. The stronger way. The ways of the dark side. And while his training had been brutal, attuning himself to his darker feelings of rage, it had made him everything he was now. A force to be reckoned with. Dark lord of the Sith. Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military. No longer a weak boy  carried by  foolish ideals.

At his master’s side, he had helped shape the galaxy into its new glory. He had shed the fragile persona of  a former slave  and risen in its ashes as Darth Vader. It was him who had led the 501 st  to the Jedi Temple. His troops that had carried out Order 66. And it was with Darth Sidious’ guidance that he had accomplished so many victories. 

So why was it that he was now relegated to the job of bodyguard?

The doors of the  turbolift  hissed as they opened for him. Guards greeted him as he stepped out into the hallway. “Lord Vader,” the troopers saluted. He began a steady pace as he marched towards the throne room. He wondered what was so important that Sidious had summoned him as soon as the star destroyer had entered orbit over Imperial Center. He still did not understand the purpose of his mission concerning Amidala. His master would remind him of his place if he asked, surely, but it didn’t stop him from questioning the situation. He didn’t truly dislike the Naboo senator. Not as much as he despised the other politicians in the senate; greedy, worthless liars they were. 

But Palpatine had emphasized her importance to his regime, which Vader understood extremely well. It was her vote of no confidence against Chancellor  Valorum  that had given Palpatine the opportunity to  rise up  to the post. She was also necessary for the support from their home planet that the Emperor needed. He had only met Amidala once as a young boy, but she had been one of the few to listen to him. To befriend him and understand his situation. She had been a Queen, though he hadn’t known at first, yet she never looked down on him or his mother.

He hadn’t seen her for over a decade. Not since the Jedi threw him away like trash after the death of Qui-Gon Jinn. Once she had entered the Imperial Senate, he had watched from afar. He usually avoided the senate like the plague. It was his master’s domain, not Vader’s. He had heard the rumors though. Her partnerships and political connections to those rumored to be helping the rebels. His master and him assumed the few remaining Jedi were involved with the rebel cells, but it was more difficult to pinpoint what senators were directly working with them as well. And they had to play their cards carefully for now. Not until they had more proof. Not until the DS-1 was operational.

None of that mattered, however. What were a few rebels to his grand army? What were a few Jedi to Darth Vader? His dark side training had helped him focus his rage, frustrations, and power into the ultimate weapon. Where there was fear, there is now bravery. Where there was weakness, there is now strength. Where there was hesitation, there was now absoluteness. He did not show remorse for his enemies, cutting them down was effortless.

He took a deep breath and gathered his mental shields, submerging himself in a cloud of cold darkness. While he had learned much from his master, he knew it was best not to anger him. He had to present himself as a model  Sith  lord. Every time.  He paused as he reached the regal, imposing black doors that led to the throne room. After  a brief moment , the crimson clad guards finally opened the doors and allowed him entrance.  _ All for show _ , he remarked mentally.

His footsteps thundered across the glossy black floors as he dove straight into the belly of the beast. He stopped before the dais and knelt, resting his right arm on his knee as he bowed his head. “What is thy bidding, my Master?” His voice echoed through the large room. 

“Lord Vader, welcome back,” Palpatine began. “We have much to discuss. However, let’s begin with your recent trip. How was Naboo?” He tented his fingers in his lap as he posed the question. 

“There was no outward resistance to our presence there.” Vader started to report. “The people were calm, as we expected from your home planet.” He continued.

“Yes, yes, very well.” Palpatine interrupted. “How was your reconnaissance? Were you seen?”

“I found nothing incriminating or of special importance.” Vader replied. “A few passing servants and the senator noticed me, but they all left immediately.” Sidious breathed in deeply at this, and Vader felt the nudge at his mental shields. He clenched and unclenched his left hand in annoyance. “I did not sense the presence of any Jedi on the planet.” He continued. “I wonder at the accuracy of the source who-” 

“ _ I know _  the accuracy, Lord Vader,” Sidious slammed his hand on the throne. “ And t hey suspected Jedi in hiding on Naboo.” He waved his hand at the topic. “Regardless. We have more important issues to deal with at the moment.” He stood up from his throne and slowly made his way down the steps. “Senator Organa has been attacked,” He drawled.

Vader’s eyebrows shot up at the news, and he was thankful for his mask in that moment. He pressed down his thoughts to listen to his master. “I believe it was orchestrated by an extremist rebel group. He’s now recovering on  Alderaan , undergoing medical treatment.

“Isn’t Organa-” Vader started, only to be cut off.

“-A suspected traitor and rebel sympathizer? Yes, he is, but only those criminals understand their actions. We must put an end to their childish behavior, Lord Vader.” Sidious stopped circling the kneeling  Sith  and turned to face him. “What is thy command, my Master?” Vader questioned.

“You will leave tomorrow for Mandalore. I believe the source of these attacks originate from a rebel location there. Apprehend and interrogate as many of those rebel scum as you can find. I expect you to report back with information in two days.”

“Yes, Master.” Vader bowed his head once more before rising, accepting the dismissal. He turned and walked out of the spacious hall. Moving through the corridors of the palace, he ignored the passing officers and staff, mulling over the information his master had just dumped on him. He knew, though they did not have enough substantial information to prove it, that Organa was involved with the rebels. He was not the only senator under suspicion, but  Mothma  and Organa were assumed to have a high  position  amongst them. 

He entered the  turbolift  that would take him to the same level as the Emperor’s private hangar. Sighing, he wanted nothing more than to take off the  kriffing  mask that hid his true face. It had been years since anyone had associated with the Anakin Skywalker persona anyway. He had been Vader for many years now. And while his mask and suit were supportive armor and reliable breathing devices for underwater and deep space, he sometimes dreaded the heavy cage.  Like now. The lift doors opened, and he stepped out to find his Lieutenant waiting for him. He began their pace towards the hangar as  Piett  took stride behind him.

“How are the preparations going?” Vader questioned.  Piett  cleared his throat before responding. “They are under way now, my lord.” He began, nervously eyeing his commander. “Though...”

“Spit it out, Lieutenant.” Vader barked at the man. 

“Well, the senator has...objections.” Piett continued.

“Objections?” Vader scoffed at the notion. “Yes, sir, objections. To your moving in.” The officer stated.

_ Well, it was either that route or moving her to the palace. But that would make her appear like a prisoner. Not that he cared for the thoughts of others, but Sidious had warned him not to upset the press. _  Vader mentally shook his head, annoyed by the complex process of it all. He played the game anyway. He had checked the blueprints of the spacious apartment and made the decision to stay to the upper levels. It would leave her less susceptible to intrusion and unwanted attackers. Or her rebel sympathizing acquaintances. 

“I’ll deal with her.”

Yes, he knew undoubtedly the importance she held in the galaxy. She was practically seen as the patron saint of democracy. A true defender of the people. It was why Palpatine had insisted they keep her close under the Empire. They couldn’t afford to lose the appeal she brought to the Senate. Not yet. In a few years it wouldn’t matter who was or wasn’t in the senate. 

He knew she was bound to argue his decision of moving in. At the end of the day she was just another politician. Always debating. He had noticed the way she watched him while on Naboo. With trepidation...curiosity.....fear. She had a reputation for being headstrong and confident, but he could sense her ever changing emotions. He wondered how she would react if she were to find out who he had been.

It felt like a century had passed since the invasion of Naboo. But she didn’t know who Darth Vader was behind the mask. She had never seen the man he had become. And then she had mistaken him for someone else.  _ Ian? _  Her voice echoed in his mind. He clenched his fist at the memory. She had taken off before he could respond, which was probably all for the better anyway.  

They came to a stop in front of his favorite XJ-7 speeder. Black exterior, as was his preferred color, charcoal grey interior. One of the newest models out of  Narglatch  AirTech, with his personal touch of modifications added. He turned back to look at Piett. “Prepare my shuttle for departure tomorrow at 0 5 00\. The Emperor has assigned a new mission,” He told the young officer.

“May I ask where to, my lord?”  Piett  inquired curiously. Vader gave a slight shake of his head. “I’ll brief everyone on the destination and further details on the bridge.” With that, Vader got into the speeder and prepared to leave for 500 Republica. He would deal with the stubborn woman, then prepare for his mission to  Mandalore . He pressed on the accelerator, hoping to cut through as much traffic as possible.  Mindlessly shifting in and out of lanes, his thoughts turned to the Outer Rim Territories. There was much work to be done in those areas, but they had managed to clean up some of the scum on those planets. The more organized crime syndicates and Hutt Clan were slowly becoming the least of his worries, what with the rebels becoming more and more confident in their skills. 

His men were out on the streets of many of the planets, quelling the criminals and hoping to recruit more to the  stromtrooper  academies. Even  that  Commander Hux was getting better results with each new trooper class. They weren’t on the same class as the clones, but they got the job done.

-

500 Republica

Vader stepped into the foyer of the luxurious apartment, followed by his faithful droid.  While  Padmé  had once met C3PO, it had been over a decade ago and before he had any sort of plating. He knew the odds of recognizing him were slim to none. Protocol droids were a dime a dozen in the Senate and anyone who was anyone. Besides, 3PO had been with him for too long to leave him behind at the Palace.  Entering the living room, he saw  Padmé  right away talking with two handmaidens and looking at a  datapad . One of them turned their head to look at him and he could see the hesitation in her eyes.

“Senator,” Vader said as he approached them.  Padmé  quickly snapped her head to him and made a beeline in his direction. He could sense her frustration and set himself up for an altercation. “What is the meaning of this!?” She shouted, and then held up the  datapad  as though it had anything on it that interested him.

“Hello madam,” He could hear C-3PO begin introducing himself, and he mentally sighed. “I am See-Three-” Vader waved his hand at the droid, stopping him mid-sentence.  Padmé  barely glanced at the droid as she glared at Vader.

“You’re dismissed,” He said, and 3PO stuttered of a “Yes, Master.” Before disappearing in the other direction. Watching the young senator work herself up, he crossed his arms.

“I’m assuming by ‘this’ you mean-”  Padmé  swiftly interrupted him. “ _ This,  _ you, moving in-” She waved her arm in a vague circle motion. “And about  _ Bail Organa _ !” 

Ah. Right, Organa. “It’s the best way to provide for your protection, especially seeing as your Captain is no longer in your services-”

“What?”  Padmé  furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  _ Don’t be daft _ , he thought to himself.

“-As for Organa,” He continued without pause. “It was reported that he was attacked by an extremist rebel cell and is recovering. Are those all your inquiries for the night?” He mocked. He watched as she stepped closer to him, and then did what few had the bravery to do. She jabbed his chest with her finger.

“ _ Don’t _  talk to me like I’m a child,  _ Vader.”  _ She shouted. “And for all I know, it could’ve been the Empire behind Bail’s attacks!” He breathed out deeply at the accusation, quickly losing his patience. He looked at the two handmaidens still in the room and barked his dismissal at them, watching as they both scurried  downstairs .  Padmé  became more tense as they left.

He uncrossed his arms and gripped the hand that was poking him tightly. “Watch your tone, Senator.” He brought her arm back down to her side as she stared at him in frustration. “As for your treasonous accusation, I suggest you refrain.”  _ Too much impudence from her.  _ S tepping closer to her, he stared down at her hoping to intimidate her. He had no time for this foolishness right now, and her attitude was ticking him off more and more. He left her struggling to find her words as he walked past her and headed towards his  newly minted  room, hoping to work in privacy  on his  holopad .

-

The Executor

Vader stood on the wide bridge of his  command  ship; arms crossed as he looked at Imperial Center. He was waiting for his higher-ranking commanders to gather so he could brief them on the mission details. It was early morning in the Corusca Sector, and he had departed before Senator Amidala had risen.  He felt the presence of the officers as they reached the bridge and stood at attention.

“Lord Vader” a chorus of voices greeted. Getting to the point, Vader turned to inform them of their assignment. “Set coordinates for Mandalore. We have intel pointing to a hidden rebel base there as the source of Bail Organa’s attackers. Inform Duchess Kryze of our arrival only once we enter orbit.” With that, the men took to their orders and prepared for their trip. 

Vader watched shortly thereafter as the blue streaks of hyperspace travel encased the Super Star Destroyer. Having read the data sent by the Emperor the previous night, he knew the rebels were on high alert by now to avoid suspicion of the attack. His orders were clear, however. Destroy their base, leave no prisoners. 

A few short hours later, their fleet finally exited hyperspace above  Mandalore . His eyes slowly traced the shape of the planet before catching sight of one of two moons. “What are your orders, Lord Vader? Duchess  Kryze  has just been informed of our arrival. Should we prepare your shuttle to Sundari Royal Palace?” An officer questioned. Vader turned to look at  Piett , standing a few feet away.

“No,” he began, surprising the officers. “Lieutenant  Piett , ready a diplomatic shuttle to Sundari. You will be leading. Explain to the Duchess that I have my own mission in the  Mandalore  Sector.”  Piett  nodded his head in understanding. “Yes, Lord Vader.”

Looking at Captain Rex, Vader continued his orders. “Rex, prepare three trooper shuttles. We’re headed to Concordia.” Rex snapped his head to look at the moon Vader had just been eyeing. “Concordia, sir?” He asked, slowly turning his head back to his commanding officer. Vader merely nodded and began walking out of the bridge towards the main hangar.  Piett  and Rex followed close, mentally preparing themselves.

On the shuttle, he turned to speak privately with his captain as they headed towards the moon. “Captain,” he began, clasping his hands behind his back. “Our intel is as follows: there is a hidden base on the moon, they operate under the name ‘Death Watch’. Search and destroy. Leave no survivors.” Rex nodded his head as his commander spoke to him.

“I think I’ve heard of them before. It’s vague, but they have been known to be a violent organization. The peculiar thing is their previous issues have been directly with the New  Mandalorians ...” He said, rubbing his chin in thought.

“The Emperor is positive they are a rebel initiative,” Vader replied. He only wondered how much time it would take them to wipe the entire base. Before long, the shuttles were landing not far from the abandoned mine that housed the hidden base. They exited the ships and headed towards the base, troopers in a semi-circle formation. As they neared, Vader realized they had been spotted. The Death Watch members were preparing an evacuation, and he signaled for his troops to charge.

The clash started immediately, and Vader ignited his lightsaber. Blaster fire filled the area as his troopers quickly sniped the rebels. He made his way through the mess, cutting down enemies with ease as he approached the center of the base. Three men stood, giving orders to the others. They all wore similar grey and blue armor with helmets. He noticed to the far left that some were boarding fighter transports, and he barked at his troopers to shoot them down. Vader quickly spun his lightsaber as the Death Watch members turned their fire on him, realizing who he was. Of course, he was the only one in all black, cloak, helmet, and all. Easily spotted, but that did nothing to deter him as he deflected the shots.

Another rebel ran up to him, and Vader chuckled at his mistake. He parried left, then drove his saber through the man’s torso, who fell immediately to his knees. He turned and continued his pace towards who he assumed were the leaders. One of them took aim at Vader’s head, and he quickly raised his hand, clenching his fist. He watched smugly as the man dropped his blaster and reached for his throat, choking as Vader used the force to crush his esophagus. In a matter of seconds, he was out.

“Well, if it isn’t the Emperor’s puppet.” One of them said mockingly. “Pre Vizsla, of Clan Vizsla, at your service.” He faked a bow. Vader stopped in front of them, twirling his red saber in his hand.

“Your time is at an end, rebel scum,” Vader sneered. His men had the upper hand now, as most of the Death Watch who hadn’t escaped laid dead.

“Ah, is that what you think?” Pre Vizsla chuckled at his response. “Too bad you can’t see past the lies your foolish master has fed you. You’re just another one of his toys.” Vader’s eyes flicked to the man’s right hand as he gripped a handle of some sort. “You think the Empire isn’t pulling the strings behind everything?” He continued, and the handle suddenly sprouted a dark, humming blade. The pitch was higher than that of Vader’s lightsaber, a faint white electrical aura surrounding it. 

“My master will ensure prosperity in the galaxy by whatever means necessary.” Vader replied, deciding to see what the man had to say before his death. Not believing a word of it but playing the game anyway. He noticed Captain Rex out of the corner of his eyes facing off with the other member.

“Is that why he has you out, hunting fake targets to cover up his own misdeeds?” Vizsla snorted. “You’re a fool, Darth Vader.” He lunged at the  Sith  then, the  darksaber  creating a high whistle as it swung through the air. Vader deflected the attack with his own blade, then used the force to throw him back to the ground. He ran up to him, slicing his saber through the ground next to Vizsla in an attempt to cut through his legs, but the man quickly rolled away dodging the attack. 

“There’s more to this than your beloved Emperor has told you,” Vizsla shouted. “And Death Watch will not be intimidated by you.” He breathed heavily as he faced off with the  Sith  lord. Vader squared his shoulders, prepared to end the fight then and there. He gripped his saber with both hands and planted his feet solidly on the rocky ground. 

“You will never be anything more than a puppet. And I will not be the last Death Watch leader.  _ B _ _ a'slan _ __ _ shev'la _ .” Vizsla raised his  darksaber , and prepared for Vader’s attack. They both stepped forward, and their sabers hummed as they clashed mid-air. Pushing the  darksaber’s  blade to the side, Vader spun around low and swung his saber up, into Vizsla’s heart. The man let out a deep groan at the pain, then went limp as blood rushed out of his wound. Vader pulled his lightsaber out, and deactivated it, hooking it back onto his belt.

He looked over the abandoned mine as his troopers stood at attention above the dozens of bodies strewn about. Whatever nonsense Pre Vizsla had spewed, Vader paid him no mind. “How many escaped?” He questioned his captain. 

“An estimated 6 members, my lord.” Rex replied as the  Sith  began his route back to their shuttles. Vader didn’t bother to reply as he mentally sighed. 6 people that should have been dead. 

“Prepare to leave,” he commanded the soldiers. “And take any  holocomms  device you’ve found.” 

They made their way back to the  _ Executor _ , and Vader walked back to the bridge to hear  Piett’s  report. He noticed an officer approaching him nervously as he stormed through the hallways of the ship. Saluting, the young man introduced himself. “Supreme Commander. I am Sergeant Meda.” 

“Report,” Vader replied briskly. The officer took stride behind the towering black-cloaked figure. “There is an incoming comms call, sir. From Imperial Center. Wishing to  make contact with  you personally.”

“From the Emperor?” Vader questioned, mentally preparing himself to report to Sidious about the mission and its partial failure. He had been hoping for a few moments to prepare for that.

“No, Lord Vader. It’s from a Senator Amidala.” And with that, he stopped walking  in the middle of the hallway. What in  Sith  hells did she need from him?


	6. The Puppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! My summer was surprisingly busy, and I had to put everything on the back burner while handling school and work. Thank you to everyone who has read, kudo'd, commented and liked the story. Hoping to get it back on track and ready for you guys.

Heavenly Bodies 

 

Chapter 6 

 

The Puppet 

 

 

Padmé rarely ever lost her temper. Maybe a few times she could remember. During the Trade Federation’s invasion, definitely. Then there was that one time with the Banking Clan’s administrator, though she could just pass that off as frustration, certainly not out of the ordinary when dealing with those types. Now there was this. She knew, or at the very least, she had heard how difficult Darth Vader could be. He was not known for his pleasant attitude and lenient ways.  

 

She needed to visit Alderaan. She should be there for House Organa in their time of need. Everything happened so outrageously fast. Yet Lord Vader wouldn’t answer her calls or any messages she left with his troopers.  _Denied,_  she knew he was somehow trying to tell her from afar. Add to the fact she had blamed the Empire for Bail’s attack in a moment of absurd, blatantly stupid anger, and of course he would refuse any of her requests. She had contacted Breha once, a quick holocall to inquire about Bail’s recovery and her own state. He was one of Padmé’s closest colleagues, one of the few she trusted. His work in the senate, despite the hindrance of the Emperor’s own commands, were inspiring to her. 

 

It had been a week since the attack. One week since Vader had left. Life continued on, semi-normal in its own way. She went to work at the Senate, cluster of troopers in tow as was now usual. They at least had the good sense to stay outside her office the entire time. Except now she would get no visitors. No one on the floor wanted to come near her office when it was so obviously bugged and under close watch. So she did her new daily routine, invested in her senatorial work during the day. Fretting about a million other things at night. 

 

Which reminded her she had a pending message awaiting her from Duchess Satine. It wasn’t marked as Important, but she owed it to the young leader to maintain steady contact. She had promising ideals, and her networking skills were impressive. Even being in the Outer Rim Territories she still made some powerful connections. Besides, her latest Refugee reforms were being tossed to the wind to make room for the newest proposals- safety and welfare of politicians. While she had to acknowledge the significance of a safety referendum, she disliked the fact that the much-needed immigration talks were being pushed aside.  

 

“My lady,” Dormé’s voice cut through her internal conflict as she looked up from her holopad. She watched as her handmaiden stepped in through doorway with a concerned look on her face. “Lord Vader has returned to Coruscant. His shuttle just landed a few minutes ago at the Imperial Spaceport.” Padmé’s focus was thrown off by this news, and she stood up from her seat. “Is he coming here?” She asked, concerned where this would eventually lead. 

 

“Yes,” Dormé hesitated. “He’s coming here, the Emperor has called for a hearing in the senate chambers in one hour.” Padmé nodded her head, before slowly sitting back down. A last-minute meeting called just after Darth Vader arrives is strange. Maybe it’s more news about Bail, and their skewed accusations of the Rebellion. Last week had been a rumble of shouts and calls for better security when they found out about the attack on a fellow senator. 

 

Time passes in slow motion as Padmé waits for the meeting. Figuring she could probably go home after, she sets her holofiles in order and finishes preparing her speech for tomorrow’s hearing. Jar Jar stands from his desk in the far corner of the office as Dormé and Solé enter and tell them it’s time. She stood, making sure her lavender dress was in order, before making her way out of the office. She mentally groans, something she finds herself doing every time she remembers the unnecessary troopers stationed at her door.  

 

Once in the main chamber, she stood in her pod and surveyed the vast room. The pods were filling up and it was just a matter of time before the Emperor’s own pod flew up into the center. Whatever announcement he had to make, she wondered what Vader’s part in it was. She couldn’t help but anxiously wring her hands. Before she knew it, Palpatine’s pod was hovering into its usual spot in the middle of the rotunda. Palpatine and Amedda were in their usual places, but with them, stood Vader in all his dark regalia and one unusual newcomer. His blue skin and dark blue hair almost gave him away as Pantoran, but there was something odd about his eyes that she couldn’t quite place. Too far away to truly tell. She was wracking her brain for any memory of ever having seen this man, but she couldn’t think of anything. 

 

“Order!” Mas Amedda called as the chambers noise died down. “His Majesty, the Emperor,” He introduced as Palpatine stood from his place in the pod. She glanced over at Vader again, swearing his helmet was looking right at her. She couldn’t quite tell from this position, but it unnerved her.  

 

“The matter of public safety and private security has been of high concern recently,” Palpatine began. “With attacks on our senators, we believe the unruly Rebellion has been provoking our esteemed government. This will not do.” Cheers and shouts came from a few pods, before silencing again. “I have personally brought in our new Grand Admiral, Mitth’raw’nuruodo, to assist Lord Vader and the First Legion in finding the location of these rebels who bring nothing but harm and threaten our society. We will bring an end to this.” 

 

 _A new Grand Admiral?_  Padmé wondered as she stared out at the hundreds of pods in the chamber, currently drowning in applause. This man was high up in Imperial ranks, almost shoulder to shoulder with Lord Vader now.  

 

“I understand your concerns with these violent Rebel cells,” the Grand Admiral began, his voice deep as he spoke. “I will start my operations here and pull the Rebels apart, piece by piece.” More applause followed. Padmé knew everyone was frustrated with the recent attacks, kriff, she was too considering one of them had been against her. But something seemed off about the entire situation, and she knew the Rebellion wasn’t entirely responsible. Not in the way the Emperor insinuated, anyway. He was clearly hellbent on making a show of power here. 

 

Padmé zoned out the rest of the hearing, not listening to Palpatine babble on about the same matters, and the same news on Bail Organa; that he was recovering, and they would get to the bottom of it. She knew it was all a distraction. For what, precisely, she didn’t know. And she still had to deal with Vader watching her. Things were happening, and everything felt like it was going sideways. 

 

“My lady,” Solé said as she approached the thoughtful senator. “The hearing’s done. Senator Mothma has requested your presence in her office.” Padmé arched her brow at this.  _Mon?_   _What could she want right now?_  She made her way out of the pods and out into the posh hallway, lined with deep red carpets and gold décor. Palpatine loved this kind of extravagance. Padmé headed towards the Chandrilan sector’s office, trying to think about what this could be about. 

 

She found Mon Mothma standing in the center of her office, peering through the glass wall that looked out over Coruscant. It was still midday, and the lines of traffic were easily spotted. She left her little security detail outside as she stepped into the inner room. Mon turned around, and she could see the worry etched on the woman’s face. She had been a good mentor to Padmé when she first entered the Senate, and she knew she was very intelligent.  

 

“Padmé, good, you’re here...” Mon started as she walked over to her, gently grasping both her hands, pulling Padmé over to a small chaise to sit on. “We don’t have much time, I’m afraid.” Alarms went off in Padmé’s head, she had never seen Mon fret this much. The older senator leaned in close, her voice a whisper as she held Padmé’s hand steady in her own. 

 

“These attacks were not orchestrated by the Rebellion. The Empire is behind them...you and Bail were believed to be involved with the Rebels-” 

 

Padmé shook her head at this. “But I’m not-” 

 

“I  _know_  you’re not  Padmé ,” Mon said in a harsh whisper. “But Bail  _is._   _I am_ .”  Padmé  swallowed as she listened to what Mon was saying. “And we are not this terrorist organization that  _He_ makes us out to be. He is repressing worlds, stealing resources, launching wars for nothing more than money and power. And he blames us for it.”  

 

“Why...why are you telling me this, Mon?” Padmé breathed out as her heart raced. 

 

“Because, you’re a smart woman Padmé. You understand more than anyone what happens to worlds when they are invaded and forced to give up their resources.” Padmé nodded, remembering her trials as Queen of Naboo clearly. “You are a voice of hope in our Rebellion. We  _need_ you as part of our cause.” 

 

“Which is?” Padmé asked, dreading the answer. 

 

“Getting rid of Palpatine.” Mon answered, her voice so low Padmé almost missed the words. “But now he’s brought Thrawn in. The Chiss he introduced earlier.”  _Ah, so he was_ _Chiss_ , Padmé realized. “This changes everything. Him and Vader will cut through our men with ease. We must relocate before they do.” Padmé nodded, not completely understanding but still knowing what Mon said was correct. Vader and this Chiss, Thrawn, were dedicated to wiping out any opposing forces. And they were clearly both brilliant military strategists. 

 

A knock on the door distracted both of the senators, Mothma looking up and scrunching her eyebrows in frustration. “I’m afraid we’re out of time. But you needed to know. Bail was going to tell you himself but then- well you know.” Mon huffed. She pressed something round and metal into Padmé’s hand. “Keep this with you, in case of emergency. Don’t let Vader find it. I’m sorry Padmé, but we’re out of time.  If you find yourself with nowhere to go, look for the Phoenix.” 

 

Mon stood up just as one of the Senatorial aides burst through the door. “Your shuttle is ready, your excellency.” The young boy bowed. Padmé stood at this, still in a confused haze at the sudden information. She looked back towards Mon, who gave her a brief smile and pulled the younger senator in for a hug.  

 

“Take care of yourself, Padmé. Be careful.” Mon patted her on her arm before she walked out of the office, leaving Padmé absolutely floored. She turned the token Mon had given her in her hand. She was startled as Dormé walked back in. “Lord Vader is waiting for you, my lady. He says it’s time to go.” 

 

It’s time to go. She wondered if he knew anything about Mon Mothma. About her and Bail, and the Rebellion. About her leaving. He must not, if he was waiting on Padmé to go home. She dreaded having to share her apartment with the Supreme Commander. What in sith hells was Palpatine thinking, having Vader take over her home here on Coruscant? It made no sense to her why a high-ranking officer like Darth Vader would have to watch over one senator so close. She was missing something. 

 

But right now, she had to put her best political face. She couldn’t let Vader see her thoughts so easily. If he wanted information from her, he was going to have to do it the hard way. Squaring back her shoulders, she strolled out of the office and towards the exit. She had a lot to think about. Reports to look over, that message from the Duchess to read still. Too much to deal with. It was time she started piecing everything together. 

 

\--- 

 

“It’s only a matter of time, darling.” The feminine voice drawled as she cut through her dinner. “They’ll be at our doorstep before we know it, and next time, it won’t be to pay a visit to one of our moons.” She said, shaking her head.  

 

“I know, Satine,” The gruff voice said as he sighed. “Mothma’s working on it. With Bail out of-” 

 

“Ah! Yes and Bail, incapacitated!” The Duchess cut him off as she slammed her hand on the table. “How terrible. Just like that man to do something like  _that.”_ He covered her fist in his, trying to get her to calm down. 

 

“There needs to be an end to this, I agree.” Satine looked at him as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. “Everything’s falling apart, it’s only a matter of time before he cracks under pressure and starts making mistakes.” 

 

“There’s still Vader to deal with,” She muttered, noticing the darkening in his eyes as she mentioned the Emperor’s right hand. “He won’t be easy to deal with. We can’t just go at him with brute strength. We’ve seen what he can do, his power, his ruthlessness most of all. He’s a brilliant tactician.”  

 

“He is indeed. There must be a way we can lower his defenses. One way or the other, we have to get him on his knees. No one is ever really invincible.”  

 

Satine pondered over this as she took a sip from her wine, considering their options. “They’re moving tomorrow. To the new base.” She nodded her head. 

 

“It won’t be long until the plan is in motion, then.” Satine replied. “Though Padmé has yet to answer my message. I hope she doesn’t take much longer. Her role is vital to this, whether she knows it or not yet.”  _And she_ _has to_ _be at the right place at the right time,_ she thought. They needed this to look accidental. Any mistake and they’d be right back to square one. 

 

Satine looked down at her plate, mostly empty, before standing and walking around the circular table to her companion. She leaned down and kissed his head, rubbing his shoulder as she smiled at him.  

 

“Goodnight, Ben.” Satine said as she moved towards the bedroom. 

 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Ben replied. He looked back at his glass of wine before chugging the remaining down and standing up. He headed to the glass windows of their sitting room, not ready for bed just yet. It had been years since he had seen Padmé Amidala. Not since the invasion, when she was still Queen. Yet again, she played a crucial role in his new mission. Taking down the Empire was no small feat, even with the numerous worlds supporting them. 

 

He remembered clear as day when Palpatine had reformed the Republic into the Empire, having somehow amassed an army of impeccable size. And an apprentice of tremendous strength and training. Years had passed, and he was no longer Obi-Wan Kenobi. That name had died the same day Order 66 had become active, and he’d rushed away from it all. Away from the Temple, the Empire, all of it. 

 

Standing in front of the window he could look out at the city, quieter this time of night, unlike Coruscant. He hoped for a galaxy without Sith Lords. No Palpatine. No Vader. He scoffed, easier said than done.  _That’s real life._  

 

The Empire had come too close last week. Though he no longer went under his old alias, and dressed in typical Mandalorian armor, he knew a close encounter with Darth Vader right now would be too soon. He wouldn’t win. It was something he’d already tried long ago, with Master Yoda. They needed time to plan, time to strengthen their numbers and they couldn’t do that if they were under scrutiny from the Empire.  

 

Thank the Force they were at least in the Outer Rim. He folded his hands behind has back as he took in a deep breath, willing himself into a meditative state. Their time would come eventually, and one day they would take down the Master of Puppets himself. It was just a matter of patience. 

 

Tomorrow would bring better news, he hoped.  

 

\--- 

 

 _He seems twitchy,_   Padmé  mused to herself as she followed the darkly clothed Sith into her apartment’s upper floor.  _Is he always this_ _twitchy?_ _Hm._ She couldn’t help but notice his weird movements. They weren’t incredibly noticeable, nothing extraordinary. But he was normally so stiff, and right now, well, he seemed fidgety. He kept tweaking his hands, clenching his fists every now and then, subtely moving his head from here to there. But maybe that was just her- 

 

She could help as she ran into him when he came to an abrupt stop in the middle of her living room. He barked a quick dismissal at everyone, and they all scurried away.  _You’re all fantastic help, thanks._ She thought as he backed away from him.  _Definitely twitchy._  

 

 _“_ Something the matter, Lord Vad-” She was interrupted by a pressure on her neck. Oh, his hand. That was his hand choking her. 

 

“Don’t test me, Senator,” He growled at her. “I don’t know who you think you are, but we need to set some ground rules.  _You_ do not make demands of  _me_ . I don’t care if Bail Organa is your friend. Do not continue to ask to see him on Alderaan. My answer is  _no_. Now stop following me and stay out of my way.” He unclenched his fist from its spot on her throat, and she pulled up her own delicate hands to carefully touch the area.  

 

“ _S_ _tay out of your way!”_  She shouted, appalled by his behavior. “In case you forgot, this is  _my_ apartment, Lord Vader. I’ll go wherever I please!” 

 

“Is that so?” He huffed, stepping closer and closer to her in an attempt to get her to back down, one that nearly worked as he towered over her. “Well, we’ll see about that, Senator.” Vader sneered as he walked around her, knocking into her shoulder as he passed her. She rolled her eyes, annoyed but still suitably nervous about the encounter. _Something is_ _definitely up_ _his ass._ He glanced back at her over his shoulder as soon as she thought the comment, and she tensed up, paranoid he might be able to read her thoughts. 

 

She turned and headed towards her room, grabbing her holopad on the way in. She could her one of the girls setting up her bath. Padmé sat down on her bed after she kicked off her shoes, looking for a specific message. She found Satine’s name on the lsit of senders and opened the message. She read it once. Then read it twice. Then read it again. 

 

Something’s not right. 

 

Padmé scrolled through the message, looking for some hidden message, something she knew she was missing. She rubbed her eyes, knowing the day had gotten to her, and it wasn’t even nighttime yet. Satine was trying to tell her something, that much was obvious. But the message was entirely inconspicuous, not even flagged as important. But she knew it was written with codes. The whole business with the Rebellion and the Empire was building up, that much she could tell. And she was being put under pressure by both. 

 

She set the holopad down on her bed, deciding to take a better look at it when her head wasn’t as foggy. She stood and made her way into the fresher, ready to relax at least for a few minutes. Tomorrow was a new day. 

 

\--- 

 

 _To the office of Senator_ _Padmé_ _Amidala of Naboo._  

 

 _Dear_ _Padmé,_  

 

 _It has been so long since we were last in touch. It was with great sadness that I heard about the attack on you and your personnel at Imperial Center, though I am happy to hear you are well. It is unfortunate to hear the news about Senator Organa; I pray to the Force he recovers back to full strength. It seems that politicians are being targeted, and I hope you are being cautious. The Viceroy is a true ally. There is a storm coming, I hear. Hopefully we can prepare ourselves sufficiently. Remember I am always with you. If ever you need, you are always welcome on Mandalore. The moon this time of year is spectacular to gaze at._  

 

 _Yours Sincerely,_  

 _Satine_ _Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore_  


End file.
